


Love in the Time of Knights

by AQuinton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camelot, F/M, King Arthur AU, M/M, all of these are very loose comparisons, allura is arthur, also there's a really intense plot to this story i promise, and keith is shiro's brother, but it doesn't show up until after a little bit of cheesy romance, but it's what i based the story on so...whatevs, it came to me and i needed to write it, lance is lancelot, mostly cause lance as lancelot just slays me, oh also coran is merlin, okay. too many tags now..., pidge and hunk are knights, shiro is gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Camelot is thrilled about the marriage of Queen Allura and Lord Shiro. But does fate have something else in mind? Lance sets out on a quest to retrieve Shiro's long lost brother, and hopefully, prevent the end of Camelot altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Destiny is Set in Motion

In the late fifth century, after many years of war and struggle, the land of Camelot was established under the reign of Queen Allura. A beautiful woman, loved by her people and humble to a fault, she would deny that she achieved this alone. No, she was only able to accomplish this lifelong dream with the help of her dear friend—and court magician—Coran and the knights of the round table: Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro.

And it was during the merriment and festivities—a new land had been established after all—that Shiro had asked the Queen for her hand in marriage. Allura’s joy was only rivaled by the joy of her friends. As the plans for marriage were set in motion, there were still evils lurking on the horizon. And this is where the real story begins.

\--

“Your Majesty,” Coran said, entering the throne room and only slightly tripping over his long robes. “I just finished addressing all of the invitations to the royals of foreign lands to your wedding. However, I require your signature on them all before I send them out.”

Allura sat in her throne, her thoughts running faster than ever. Her hands picked absent-mindedly at the detailing on her dress. Her eyes widened as she eyed the large stack of papers in Coran’s arms. “All of them?”

“Yes, Lord Shiro already signed them and now I just require yours before I send them out to our allies and neighbors.”

“He did? When? Isn’t he training the new knights today?”

“Yes, but he did them at the same time. It was quite the sight,” Coran laughed. “He’d sign an invite then whack a knight with a training sword. You should’ve seen Lance, he was bent over laughing.”

Allura laughed at the image. “I can believe that. Well, set them over there for now and I’ll get to them momentarily. Oh, and speaking of Lance. Have you talked to him about that quest yet?”

“Not yet, I was going to wait until their training was over.”

“Alright. Just be sure to tell him today. I don’t think this wedding can happen until it’s taken care of.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. It’ll be done.” Coran bowed, setting the invites down, and then heading for the door.

“Oh, and Coran.” Allura stopped him just as he reached the door.

“Yes?”

“Do be sure to keep this a secret from Shiro. You know how he’d react.”

“Of course.” Coran bowed once more, before leaving the Queen in peace. She’d been especially stressed lately, what with running a kingdom and planning a wedding. But she also seemed happier than ever, so Coran couldn’t help but be happy as well. He’d been watching over Allura since she was young. Been with her through her parents’ deaths, the rising opposition at her rule, the many wars she’d led her land through, and finally the signing of a multi-nation peace treaty that set Allura’s life-long dream in motion.

“Coran?” Lance asked, approaching him from a side hallway. He was still dressed in his training attire, basic pants and boots with a thin chemise which he pulled at to fan himself. His trusty sword strapped to his side. His skin seemed to have only gotten darker, having spent many hours in the sun training new knights over the past few weeks. “What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to start crying.”

“What?” Coran asked, shaking himself out of his own mind. “Oh, no. Just caught up in the past. Glad I ran into you though. Are you all finished with training?”

“Welll,” Lance chuckled. “Shiro’s still out there beating the new knights into shape, but Pidge is studying in the library, and Hunk out running errands, so I thought it was a little unfair that I was the only other knight slaving away in the hot sun. So I snuck away. Shiro’s not king yet, so what’s the worst he can do if I ditch one practice?”

“I suppose he could always kick you out of the knights,” Coran suggested. Lance paused, staring Coran down.

“You don’t think he’d actually do that, right?”

“Probably not. In fact, he’s probably so distracted by the other knights, he won’t even notice you’re not there.”

“Oh good,” Lance sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair and throwing it into disarray.

“But that’s not the point!”

“Okay. What is the point then?”

“I have something to talk to you about. A quest from the Queen.”

“Really? Sweet, it’s been a while since I’ve been out slaying badies. What is it this time? Kill a dragon? Save a damsel?” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

“No, but we can’t talk about it here anyways. Let’s head to my study, we can talk there.”

Lance followed Coran as they walked through the castle. Coran’s study was at the top of a tower and when they finally arrived, Lance was only slightly out of breath. “Remind me again why there are so many stairs?” Coran just laughed in response.

They entered the room—a circular one with books lining the walls and random magical objects scattered over the furniture—and then Coran said, “Alright, now that we’re alone, I can tell you what you must do. Are you aware that Shiro has a brother?”

“A what?” Lance yelped.

“A younger brother.”

“No, I had no idea. Why do I have no idea?”

“Shiro doesn’t really talk about him. They were separated when they were younger and Shiro was never able to find him. I’m sure he assumes he’s lost or dead now.”

“Oh man, that’s terrible. But why are we talking about Shiro’s potentially dead brother?”

“Keith, his name is Keith.”

“Oookay, why are we talking about Keith?”

“Because over the past few months, Allura has been searching in secret for Keith. She finally located him and wants him to show up at the wedding, a surprise for Shiro.”

“Aw, how adorable.”

“Yes, yes. But she wants to be sure that he returns safely, hence she’s sending a knight of the round table out to retrieve him.”

Lance nodded then paused. “Wait, me?”

“Yeah.”

“Alone?”

“Yes. She wants to keep this a secret and it would be suspicious if too many of you left at once.”

“Ah. Fair. Hmm,” Lance thought for a moment. “Since it’s a command from the Queen, it’s not like I can turn it down. Plus, I have been feeling cooped up here in town. So,” he clapped his hands together. “Where am I headed?”

“To a tiny town called Ridersville. It’s across the Tibern Lake and around the Stinghorn Swamp.”

“Across the what and around the what?”

“I see your sense of directions haven’t improved,” Coran tutted, pulling a map from his desk drawer. “Here, just follow this map and you shouldn’t get too lost. I’d advise you leave as soon as possible. The sooner you get back, the sooner we can have a wedding.”

“Okay,” Lance said, looking over the map. It didn’t appear too complicated and he hoped it wouldn’t take him too long. “What should I tell everyone else though? I’m sure Shiro will ask if I just take off.”

“You’re delivering some of the invitations for the wedding.”

“You would send a knight of the round to be your messenger boy?” Lance deadpanned.

“These are _important_ ,” Coran emphasized. “Of course we would. Well, actually, I guess we won’t be. The actual invitations will be sent with general with general knights. But Shiro doesn’t have to know that.”

“Fine, but if I get in trouble for lying to Shiro you are _so_ taking the blame.”

“Deal. Now get going.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance sighed, then headed out of Coran’s office. His mind tried to think of everything he’d need to pack, but he kept going back to a bath. He was still sweaty from practice and really wanted to relax before a big quest. Coran’s words of leaving quickly rushed through his head, but he shrugged. He laughed as he headed to his quarters. “Bath first, then I’ll pack. No one will ever be the wiser.”

\--

As Lance saddled up his horse, Shiro approached him. He’d apparently finished training the knights recently, as he still looked a little sweaty. “Lance,” Shiro called.

“Shiro! Did you just finish? Those poor guys aren’t going to be able to move tomorrow.”

Shiro waved him off. “They’ll be fine. But where are you off to? I didn’t know you were planning any trips.”

“Oh, well, Coran asked me to deliver some invitations for your upcoming wedding,” he lied.

“Really? Don’t we have other people to do that? I was hoping you’d be around to help me again with training.”

Lance was suddenly extremely grateful for this quest. “Yeah, but these are important invitations, so Coran wanted someone as amazing as me to make sure they arrived safely.”

Shiro smirked at that. “Alright. Have a safe trip and I’ll see you when you return. And don’t forget to uphold the knight’s code while you’re away.”

“Yes, yes, I know, Shiro. I won’t go off drinking while I’m on official business.”

“Good, that’s all I needed to hear.”

Shiro waved him off as Lance headed out on his journey. Lance’s horse—a beautiful brown one named Beauty—was strong and fast. She carried him quickly towards his destination. Lance was actually able to enjoy the view as they rode around Tibern Lake. The sun was high in the sky and reflected beautifully off the clear water. It wasn’t until he reached Stinghorn Swamp that any problems arose.

“Oh no,” he mumbled as they approached the border. He now saw that it was quite aptly named, the entire swamp being made up of tall, thorny bushes. “How are we supposed to get through this one, Beauty?” His horse—surprisingly—did not answer him. He sighed, racking his brain for a solution. Then he remembered.

Before he’d left, Pidge had given him a magic mirror for his journey. All he had to do was call out Pidge’s name and it should connect them. He quickly pulled it out of his bag and gave it a try. “Pidge.” The mirror’s surface rippled like water, and then Pidge’s face appeared in the reflection. “Pidge! It worked!”

“Of course it did,” Pidge replied. “I made that mirror myself.”

“Sweet. So, I have a quick question for you.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“If you theoretically were to approach a swamp full of sharp, thorny bushes and you had to get through it with a horse, how would you go about doing that? Theoretically, of course.”

“Cast a short invincibility charm on myself and then walk through,” Pidge said, matter-of-factly.

“Okay, what if you, say, sucked at magic,” Lance amended.

“Go around.”

Lance looked at the map once again. “What if that appears to be impossible. Theoretically.”

“Hmm,” Pidge thought for a moment. “Well, if I had a shield I would probably just bash through the plants as much as possible and clear a path for the horse. Or, see if I could burn it safely. Though that may be hard if it’s a swamp. Hmm, I suppose I could use a separating potion on the plants to see if that’ll make a path. Or…”

“Oh! That’ll work!” Lance cried, cutting Pidge off.

“Okay, but Lance, are you sure this is all theoretical?”

“Um, bye Pidge!” Lance shoved the mirror back into his bag before jumping off of his horse. He’d forgotten about the set of potions Coran had given him before he left. He rummaged through them until he found one labeled “separating”, which he promptly opened. There didn’t appear to be a lot, but he hoped it would be enough to make a path through the swamp. Pouring a little bit on the first thorny plant, he whooped out in joy when it peeled away and created a nice path before him.

“Come on, Beauty! Let’s get through this swamp.”

The potion worked like a charm, and he knew he’d have to thank Coran upon returning. But first, he had a job to do. He hurried towards Ridersville, hoping he’d beat the sun.

\--

He did beat the sun, but only barely. As it set, he rode up to the front gates and was stopped by a local guard. “Halt, who goes there?” the man asked, approaching Lance’s horse.

“I’m Lance, of the Knights of the Round Table of Camelot.” He was glad he had changed into his more official knight gear—chainmail and an embroidered cape—to make his statement more believable.

“And what is your business here in Ridersville, Lance?”

“I’m looking for someone. I’ll be on my way as soon as I’ve found him.”

“Has this person done anything wrong?”

“Oh, no. He’s just a…good friend of someone I know.”

The guard nodded, then allowed him to enter. Ridersville was a small, bustling town. The front gates opened right onto the market place, which was just closing down for the night. Meanwhile, taverns started opening their doors, preparing for the night drinkers. Lance dropped off his horse with a local stable boy, then allowed himself a moment to enjoy the town.

When Lance had first joined the knights, he’d been hesitant. It seemed like a lot more responsibility than what he was looking for. However, he had finally been convinced when he knew he’d be able to visit many foreign lands as a knight. The idea of seeing all of the world fascinated him.

“New in town?” a woman asked, leaning out of a tavern window. She appeared older, with broad shoulders and graying hair.

Lance chuckled, “That obvious, huh?”

“No, this town is just small enough that I practically know everyone here. But I didn’t recognize your face.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Why don’t you come in and have a drink? Are you looking for a place to sleep?”

Lance thought for a moment. He knew he needed to start his look for Keith as soon as possible, but he also knew it would be harder at night. Maybe it would be for the best if he waited. “Yeah, that’d be great.” He entered the tavern and the woman led him to the bar.

“My name’s Sarah, by the way. And yours?”

“Lance.”

“Great to meet you, Lance. Welcome to the Stallion’s Mane, best tavern in all of Ridersville, if I do say so myself.”

“Oh yeah? And who owns it?”

“Me,” she barked, laughing. Lance took a seat at the bar, laughing as well, while Sarah poured him a drink. Shiro’s words about not drinking on the job flashed through his mind. _One drink won’t hurt, right?_ He gladly accepted the ale he was handed. “Now, what are you doing in town? You don’t look like a salesman, more like a mercenary.”

“I’m a knight, actually.”

“Oh, a knight, eh? Fancy. What’s a knight doing in our neck of the woods?”

“I’m looking for someone,” Lance explained, sipping at his drink. “A man by the name of Keith.”

“Keith, eh? I may be able to help you out then, my knightly friend.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Keith!” Sarah yelled, aiming it towards the room behind the bar.

“What?” a voice called back.

“Someone here to see you. Come say hello!”

Lance couldn’t believe his luck. What were the odds he’d find Keith in the random tavern he entered? He was just taking another drink when Keith exited the back room. Lance choked on his drink, because there, standing in the doorway, was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.


	2. Between You and the Sphinx, I'd Take the Sphinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys, I'm in so deep in Voltron hell (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ  
> But also, thanks SO MUCH for all the love and support! I'm so glad that other people are enjoying this ridiculous AU ^-^  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

“What is it, Sarah?” Keith asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice. He’d been in the middle of an interesting book in the back and wasn’t happy about being torn away from it.

“There’s a young man here who’s looking for you,” Sarah explained, motioning to Lance. Lance sat at the bar, ale dribbling down his chin, eyes wide as he stared Keith down. He was still in shock over the man who had come out of the back.

Keith wasn’t that tall, definitely shorter than Lance. But he was fit, his small frame—adorned with just a tunic and pants—appeared strong. His dark hair fell around his shoulders and his face was angled with defined features. Lance thought about Shiro, pictured him without the scar he’d received years before, and could clearly see the resemblance. Mostly in the eyes. They had the same determined, angled eyes.

Lance then realized his own state. Ale chin. Skin dirty and sweaty from the journey. Clothes wrinkled from riding Beauty. He mentally smacked himself. When Keith made eye-contact with him, he felt like the other man could easily read his mind. He sincerely hoped he couldn’t.

Sarah sat watching the two, a twinkle in her eyes. “You going to say something? Or just stare at each other all night?” she asked, chuckling.

Lance wiped his chin, then rose from his seat. Keith kept silent, his eyes ever watching. “You’re Keith?” Lance asked, just to be sure.

“That depends who’s asking,” Keith replied, his voice cold.

“My name is Lance. I’m a Knight of the Round for the kingdom of Camelot.”

“I see. Well, _Sir_ Lance,” Keith started, emphasizing the formality with venom in his voice. “What might a knight want with me?”

“I, um, well…you see,” Lance stuttered. He only now realized how hard this was going to be to explain. He then realized he couldn’t actually be sure if this _was_ the Keith he was looking for. It wasn’t impossible for there to be more than one man named Keith who looked similar to Shiro. He needed to make sure. “First, let me ask you something. Do you by any chance have a brother?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Yeah. But he’s…gone. How did you know about that?”

“What was his name?”

“Why do you care?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Shiro.”

Lance broke into a grin. “Well, Keith, I have some good news for you. Your brother’s not dead.”

“Who said he was dead?” Keith snapped. Lance paused, confusion clearly visible on his face.

“Uh, you did? You said he was gone.”

“Yeah, as in he’s not around these parts anymore. He left a while ago, but I never thought he was dead.”

“Oh, well, that makes this a little…awkward.”

“Just a bit.”

“So, are you curious as to where your brother is?”

“Yes, but I don’t see why I should take the word of a knight like you.”

“Are you kidding? If you should take the word of anyone, shouldn’t it be a knight? Trust and honor are kind of our way of life, y’know.”

Keith released a bark of laughter. “Not likely. I’ve been around knights before, just because they boast honor doesn’t make them honorable.”

“You must’ve been around the wrong knights. In Camelot, we believe in living by the knight’s code. That includes telling the truth.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Lance groaned, unable to believe what he was dealing with. This was not going how he expected. At all. “So…you don’t want to hear what I have to say?”

Keith paused. “No, I’ll hear it. Then I’ll decide whether or not to believe you.”

Lance tried to hold it together. Keith may have a pretty face, but Lance was starting to get real sick of his personality. “Alright. Well, your brother’s in Camelot. He’s actually one of the Knights of the Round.”

“What?”

“Oh, and he’s going to marry the queen.”

Keith looked like Lance had just spoken a foreign language. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah.”

“And you expect me to believe that outlandish tale?”

“Look, I know it sounds insane. But I promise you it’s the truth. In fact, the only reason I’m here is because Queen Allura wants you to come to the wedding.”

“The Queen? You’re sticking to that?”

“Yes! Geez, why can’t you just give me the benefit of the doubt? I swear on my life, and on my honor as a knight, that what I tell you is the truth.”

Keith thought about that for a moment. “Well, your honor as a knight means nothing to me, but your life does.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve decided.” Keith wore a smug look on his beautiful face. “I’ll come back to this Camelot with you and see for myself if what you say is true. If it is, excellent. I’ll go to my brother’s wedding. But, if it’s not.” He paused. “You forfeit your life to me.”

Lance thought for a moment. Since he was telling the truth, there was no harm in agreeing to these terms. At least it would get Keith to go with him. On the other hand, forfeiting your life was no light matter. And among the knights, was generally forbidden. Lance made an impulse decision. “Fine. Sounds good to me.”

“Alright. We’ll leave in the morning. Enjoy your drink.”

Then Keith was gone. He hurried to the back of the store, his mind reeling. Shiro. His older brother. His hero. A knight? Marrying a queen? It was too much for him to handle. But the possibility of seeing his brother again? He also couldn’t pass that up. When Shiro had departed on a quest, years ago, and then didn’t return, the rest of his hometown had believed the worst. That he was dead. But Shiro didn’t believe that. He knew Shiro would never die.

However, he also couldn’t stay in his hometown. The constant reminder of his brother around every corner he turned was too hard. So he left. Started actually living the adventures he’d always read about in books. He’d trained under a master swordsman; sailed across the seas for a while with pirates; and even defeated a manticore in the far south. And sure, during his travels he’d always dreamed of finding Shiro. But he never thought it’d become a reality. Especially not here. In the small town of Ridersville. He’d only stopped into this town to help out Sarah—who he’d met a few months back on a different adventure.

Even as all of this ran through his mind, he also couldn’t shake the feeling he got when he saw Lance. There was something about his tall, lanky body, dark skin, and goofy smile that sent shivers over Keith’s skin. And even though Keith tried to ignore it, it pricked at the back of his mind continually.

“Keith? You doing okay?” Sarah asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks.”

“Wow, that was very convincing. Good job, Keith,” Sarah joked.

Keith cracked a small smile. “I’m just…trying to process. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Understandable. But, if it’s any consolation, I think you made the right choice. There’s something about that Lance guy. I get the feeling you two were destined to meet.”

“Destined? You believe in stuff like that?”

“Of course I do! I’ve seen too much proof to believe otherwise.”

“Oh really?”

“So, don’t fret too much. Destiny’ll lead you down the right path. If you’re meant to see your brother again, you will.”

“We’ll see,” was all Keith could say in return. “I think I’m going to turn in early for the night. I’ve got a big day tomorrow after all.”

“Of course, get some sleep. Good night.”

“Thanks, Sarah. Good night.”

Sarah walked back out to the bar, chuckling to herself. It was about time Keith went on another adventure. He’d looked bored lately anyways. “Need another one?” she asked Lance, who was staring sadly into his empty mug.

“No. I’m technically on a quest right now and I’m not even supposed to be drinking,” Lance replied, his voice reflecting his expression. He really needed another drink.

“Well, I won’t tell anyone.” Sarah winked, refilling his mug anyways.

Lance sent her a small smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“You have a big day tomorrow after all.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You’re travelling with Keith after all.”

“Right, that’ll be exciting.” Lance sipped at his ale, curious as to what tomorrow would bring. If tonight was anything to go by, it was going to be a _very_ long day.

\--

Lance was awoken by a loud knock at his door. He jumped out of bed, tripping successfully on his blankets in the process and finding himself on the ground. The door cracked open and a very amused Keith looked down at him. “Shouldn’t a knight be the first to rise?” he chided.

Lance grumpily stood up. “I had a long day yesterday, my body was recovering,” Lance justified.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Anways, I’m all packed up and ready to go, so whenever you get yourself together, meet me downstairs.” Keith tried to keep a straight face until he was out of earshot, then he bust up laughing. The image of Lance tangled in blankets on the floor would entertain him for days.

“What are you laughing at?” Sarah asked, wiping down the counter.

“Nothing. Do you need any help?”

“No. You just worry about yourself. This is quite the quest you’ve signed up for. And with a knight no less.”

“A knight?” Keith scoffed. “I’m starting to doubt that more and more. How could someone as clumsy as him become a knight?”

Sarah laughed at that. “Don’t let him fool you. I get the feeling there’s a lot more hidden under the surface.”

“We’ll see. For now, I’d just like to see him. I’m getting anxious.” As if on cue, Lance bounded down the stairs.

“Alright. Breakfast and then we can leave.”

“Nope. You forfeited your breakfast time when you didn’t wake up on time. We’re leaving now,” Keith decided, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the bar, deaf to Lance’s complaints.

“Take care of him,” Sarah said, handing Lance a small loaf of bread.

“Thanks. And I’ll try,” Lance replied, thankful for the small bit of food. He followed after Keith. The town was just starting to wake up, windows opening and bakers setting out their morning sales. Lance doubled his stride and quickly caught up to Keith. “You have a horse?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

They walked in silence to the stables where they retrieved their horses. After they were all saddled up, Keith finally spoke up. “So, where exactly are we headed?”

“Camelot,” Lance answered, as if it should be obvious.

“Well, yeah. But where exactly is Camelot? I haven’t heard of it before.”

“It’s a newer land. It’s uh…” Lance paused, trying to figure out exactly what direction he was in. “That way?” He pointed in the direction he believed Camelot was.

“That way? Please tell me you know where you’re going,” Keith sighed.

“Of course I do!” Lance rummaged in his things to find the map Coran had given him. “I have a map.” He continued to look, but came up empty. “Or, I had a map. Where did it go?”

Keith shook his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“It’ll be fine. Maybe if we start going I’ll remember which direction we’re supposed to go.”

Keith motioned for Lance to lead the way. Things couldn’t get much worse after all. Lance eyed the horizon once they had exited the city. Sadly, it all pretty much looked the same. “Well, _Sir_ Lance, which way to Camelot?”

Lance knew Keith was challenging him, and while he really didn’t have the slightest idea, he also wasn’t about to admit it. “Ah, it’s definitely that way.” He pointed randomly, then jumped onto his horse. “Let’s get going. The quicker the better.”

Lance hurried away before Keith could argue. Keith’s horse—Lightning—was black and more temperamental than his master. But he’d been a present from Shiro, and Keith had worked hard to tame him. And Lightning easily outran Beauty. Keith couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he passed Lance.

“Hey! Reminder that I’m the one who’s supposed to be leading,” Lance yelled after him.

“What? Sorry can’t hear you,” Keith called back, enjoying the exhilaration of the wind through his hair. It’d been too long since he’d ridden at full speed. After a while though, he started to get concerned. They were headed for a mountain pass, and the sounds of life around them had started to quiet down. He pulled back to be in line with Lance. “Hey, are you sure this is right? I don’t get a good feeling about this place.”

Lance looked around, trying to find something familiar. They were pretty clearly already lost, but at this point, Lance figured they may as well keep going. “Yeah. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Keith mumbled, but he was still on guard. The mountain started rising on either side of them, casting them into shadow and throwing the world into a strange sense of silence. The path narrowed and they dismounted their horses, opting to walk. Keith kept shooting Lance concerned looks, but Lance refused to acknowledge them. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ he thought.

They rounded a slight bend and stopped in their tracks. There, blocking the path, was a sphinx.

“Keith?” Lance asked, quietly.

“Yes, Lance?”

“Is that…is that sphinx?”

“I believe so.”

“Oh. Okay. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Lance?”

“Yes, Keith?”

“What the hell do you expect us to do about it?”

“Um, well…kill it?”

“Are you serious right now? You want us to kill a sphinx? You know, that might just be the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.”

“What? I’m just throwing out suggestions!”

“Well, don’t.”

“You know, Keith, I don’t think you’re being very kind right now,” Lance said, turning on Keith. Keith looked at him, surprised.

“You know there’s a giant cat…lady…thing, right there, right?”

“Yes, but I think if we’re going to continue traveling together we need to address this immediately. I get it, you don’t like knights, but I don’t think you need to take that out on me.”

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had bigger, more important things to deal with. His temper was already short, so he snapped, “It’s not because you’re a knight, it’s cause you’re an idiot!”

Lance gasped. “I am not! You don’t even know me!”

“Look,” Keith said, his voice stressed. “All I know is that I’ve spent less than twenty-four hours with you and I’m already this close,” he held up his fingers, only a few inches apart. “to ditching you. So I’d advise you to just keep your mouth shut until we are in a less stressful situation.”

Silence. “Are you two finished arguing?” a low, female voice asked. Both Keith and Lance whipped their heads around to stare at the sphinx. Lance nodded silently. The sphinx rose, flexing her strong muscles. The sun glinted off of her fur, while her face was disturbingly human. “Good. Now,” She smiled, flashing her shiny canines. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...they start out hating each other so much, but they're actually SO IN LOVE <3  
> Next chapter will feature some HEAVY Shallura, so look forward to that (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> (also, feel free to hmu on tumblr to talk about Voltron/give me prompts (i am weak to prompts): tarmour9


	3. When Legend Becomes Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Shallura, and that's pretty much all this is, haha ^~^
> 
> Also, this chapter's a little shorter than the other's, but it's going to get pretty juicy from here on out. So bare with me please <3
> 
> [And I'm going to try and update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but I make no promises! Life can be crazy!]

 

Shiro swung his sword, disarming the man facing him. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Come on, guys,” he said, addressing all of the new knights. It was their second day of training and so far Shiro had not been impressed. “Have any of you even picked up a sword before?”

No one responded, all of them simply staring at the ground. Shiro sheathed his sword. “Alright. Let’s…call it quits for the day. Try to recover and we’ll get back at it in the morning.” He hurried inside, letting his frustration disappear as he walked. He was supposed to have lunch with Allura anyways, and needed to wash off before he did so. As soon as he entered his room, he tossed his sword aside and stripped off his sweaty shirt. He was just cursing the heat when his door opened.

“Shiro,” Allura started. “I need to talk to…” She stopped midsentence, only then seeing Shiro’s half-undressed state. His muscles were in prime shape after working out all morning, and Allura had a hard time averting her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I…”

“Allura,” Shiro said, trying to keep calm. “I was just going to wash up before lunch. Did you need something?”

“Um, no, I…sorry. I’ll just wait outside then.” Allura was definitely blushing, but she practically jumped out of the room. It wasn’t that she had never seen Shiro without his shirt on—he liked to practice shirtless in the courtyard frequently. But it was still hard for Allura when she was caught off guard like that.

It was another few minutes before Shiro emerged, freshly washed and wearing his official knight’s outfit. “Sorry about the wait. All ready then?” Shiro asked. Allura nodded and they headed off together towards the dining hall. “Was there something you needed to talk to me about?”

“Oh, right.” Allura had completely forgotten about her original purpose in going to Shiro’s room. “Coran says he something of great importance that he wants to talk us about as soon as we finish lunch.”

“Well, that sounds intriguing. You sure we have to wait until after lunch?” But even as Shiro said it, his stomach growled.

“I think for your sake, we should eat first,” Allura laughed.

“You may have a point,” Shiro replied, eyes glued to Allura. He loved her face when she laughed. He’d spent so many years watching her struggle, that seeing her laugh was like rare gold. She had her hair down today, her crown sitting atop her soft white locks. Her dress was green, and with her darker skin, she looked stunning. Sometimes Shiro had to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming; that he actually was marrying Allura.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Allura asked as they entered the dining hall.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Shiro said simply.

Allura blushed once again. “What…what was that for?”

“You’re the one that asked.”

Allura’s flustered face was also adorable. Shiro pulled out her chair for her and she sat down in a huff. “You’re always doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Making me blush. It’s not dignified, you know?”

Shiro chuckled. “Apologies, but it’s not like you’ve never put me in undignified positions before.”

“I beg your pardon! I have done no such thing.”

“Oh really?” Shiro asked, a smirk forming on his face as he took the seat next to Allura. “May I remind you of the Moonlit Festival? After the first dance?”

Allura’s blush deepened. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Oh, just eat your food.” Allura quickly stuck a grape in her mouth, making sure to avoid eye contact. Shiro smiled, but did as he was told.

When they finished their lunch, they returned to the throne room, where Coran was waiting for them. He looked anxious, pacing the floor with a concerned look on his face. “Coran? What’s wrong?” Allura asked, catching Coran’s attention.

“Ah, Your Majesty, I’m glad you’re here. And Shiro as well. Good, good.”

“What did you need to talk to us about?” Shiro asked.

“Well, it happened last night. I had a dream, but not a normal dream. A prophecy.”

“A prophecy?” Shiro asked, skeptical.

But Allura simply asked, “Again?”

“What do you mean, again?” Shiro was doubly confused now.

“Well, it was when my father was still alive. Coran received a prophecy concerning the great war and eventually the establishment of Camelot. It seemed impossible at the time, but now I’ve learned better than to doubt Coran’s abilities.”

Shiro only nodded, allowing Coran to explain further. “This one was even more dangerous than the last. A great force will awaken and try to destroy Camelot. Only one thing can stop it.”

“And that is?”

“Voltron.”

“Voltron?” Shiro asked. “What’s Voltron?”

“You can’t be serious. But that’s just a legend?” Allura gasped.

Shiro was getting really tired of being the last to know things. “What’s the legend?”

“My father told me the stories when I was a child. A long time ago, a great king ruled the land. He was protected by five great warriors who wielded five swords. When their power was combined, it would create a great force called “Voltron” that could defeat any foe. When the king died, the paladins of old were scattered across the land and their swords were lost with them. But the legend says that someday the swords will be needed and five great warriors will rise and create Voltron once again.”

“I see,” Shiro said, his mind racing. “Then, Coran, are you saying that the time spoken of in that legend is now?”

“Yes. Your Majesty, there’s also something I never told you.”

“What?” Allura asked, her face turning concerned.

“The king in that legend is actually your great-great-great-grandfather.”

“My what!?”

“Your father wanted you to make your own path, so he never told you. But as such, the power of Voltron is tied strongly to your bloodline. I believe that you will once again lead the give great warriors in a fight against evil.”

“But…that can’t be,” Allura stumbled back and Shiro caught her. The entire idea was too much for her. None of it made any sense.

“It is the truth,” Coran stated. “And I believe I know who the five warriors are.”

“You do?” Shiro asked, surprised.

“Yes. However, I believe only Allura will be able to locate the swords.”

“Me? But how?”

“I’m…not actually sure,” Coran said, his tone turning lighter. “I was hoping maybe you’d have an idea.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“Well, that puts us in a bit of a tight spot then, doesn’t it?” Coran chuckled. “But no matter. For now, I think we should assemble the five warriors. Then we can start on the quest for the swords.”

Allura nodded. “Alright. Who are the five then?”

“Right. First, Shiro. He’s already here, so that makes that easy enough.”

“Me?” Shiro asked, his voice full of shock. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Next is Pidge and Hunk. Both of whom are already in the castle. So that’s three down.”

“Really? Pidge and Hunk? You’re absolutely sure?” Allura asked, but she was quite happy. She trusted her knights more than anyone, so the fact that they would help in this quest was quite a relief.

“Oh yes, definitely.”

“And the other two?” Shiro asked, curious. “Are they also here?”

“Well, yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

“One is Lance. But he’s out right now, so we’ll have to wait for him to come back.”

“And the other?”

Coran paused, exchanging a look with Allura. “Um, well…”

“Yes?” Shiro was impatient now.

“It’s Keith.”

“Keith.” Shiro let the name sink in. “You can’t mean…?”

“Yes. I’m afraid I do.”

“But that’s...that’s impossible,” Shiro exclaimed, trying to remain calm. His brother? The brother he hadn’t seen in years? The brother he considered lost forever? Coran couldn’t be serious.

“I’m afraid it’s the truth.”

“But there’s no way we’ll find him,” Shiro argued. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the entire Voltron thing, but bringing his brother into it? That was out of the question.

“About that,” Allura started, talking a step away from Shiro and looking sheepishly at the ground.

“Allura, what did you do?” Shiro’s voice was dangerous.

“I may have sent Lance to retrieve your brother so he could attend our wedding.” Allura spoke fast, her voice small. But it was enough for Shiro to hear. It was his turn to stumble. He didn’t know quite how to respond. “I just…I know how much your brother means to you and I thought it would be horrible if he couldn’t be at his own brother’s wedding.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, Allura, you don’t understand. I…” He couldn’t handle it. The entire idea became too much. He left the room, ignoring the cries of Allura behind him.

\--

Allura found Shiro at the practice field behind the castle. He’d removed his cape and rolled his sleeves up so he could more easily swing his sword. He was an animal with a weapon, his natural instincts taking over as he swung ferociously at the battle dummies. Allura could see the anguish on his face as he fought. She felt horrible for lying to him, but also refused to feel bad for sending Lance after Keith. She knew it was the right thing, even if Shiro didn’t.

“Shiro,” she finally called, but Shiro either didn’t hear her, or pretended not to. “Shiro!” she tried again. When he still didn’t respond, she got frustrated. She grabbed the nearest sword and marched towards him. When he swung again, she parried it with her own blade, forcing him to acknowledge her. “Shiro. We need to talk.”

He pulled back his sword, but didn’t say anything. She swung at him and he quickly blocked. “I don’t want to talk right now,” he finally said. “I may say something I regret.”

“Too bad,” she snapped. They exchanged blows a few more times. “I apologize for lying to you, but I won’t apologize for anything else.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said, pushing her blade away with his own. “But I don’t think you fully understand what you’re getting into.” He swung at her and she dodged it easily. He wasn’t using his full strength, which only made her madder.

“And what exactly am I getting into?” she asked, thrusting her blade towards his chest. He knocked it away and sighed.

“My family’s a mess. I don’t think you want to get involved.”

That really ticked Allura off. She jumped forward, their blades crashing. Her face was a few mere inches from Shiro’s. “I’m marrying you. Your family _is_ my family.”

That threw Shiro off and gave Allura the opportunity she needed to push him onto his butt. She laughed, stabbing her sword into the ground. “I win,” she announced triumphantly. Shiro smirked up at her.

“This time,” he chuckled. She extended her hand and he gladly took it. She pulled him to his feet, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“Look,” she said. “All I know is what you tell me. You can’t expect me to make decisions based on information I don’t know.”

“I know.”

“I love you, but I need you to remember that we’re a team now. That means you need to tell me everything.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro said, his voice turned sweet. He leaned his forehead against hers, a smile breaking on his face. “I promise to tell you everything.”

“Good.” She returned his smile. They enjoyed the peace for a moment. But in the next, Allura’s knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain.

“Allura,” Shiro yelled, worry drenching his voice. He held her in his arms, looking around for help. “What’s wrong?”

She held at her head, pain shooting through it. “It’s Lance,” she gasped. Allura had a strong mental connection to all of her knights. It was part of the ceremony they had undergone when becoming Knights of the Round Table. As such, sometimes Allura would get promptings or feelings about certain knights. But she’d never gotten anything this extreme before.

“What about Lance?” Shiro asked, his concern only increasing. Shiro knew only now that Lance was on a quest to retrieve his brother. For all Shiro knew, Lance could already be with Keith. He feared for what Allura may say. Her next words did little to comfort him.

“He’s in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shallura actually gives me life though <3 And Coran is a gift （人´∀`*）
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support, you guys are the best!
> 
> Oh, and that scene at the beginning is partially based on this amazing tumblr post: http://tarmour9.tumblr.com/post/148014556132/rolierose-rest-in-pieces-allura-bonus


	4. If You Die, I'll Kill You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started a new job, and oh boy, is it exhausting [ ± _ ± ]   
> However, I'm slowly starting to get back into a groove, so hopefully I'll get back on track with this fic!  
> Also, thanks SO MUCH for the support! It really does mean a lot to me every time I get a kudos or comment <3

 

“Let’s get started.” Neither Keith nor Lance knew how to respond. They stood stock still, staring the sphinx down. “Now, allow me to explain how this will work,” the sphinx said, sitting down on her hind legs. “I will ask each of your three questions. If you answer truthfully—and I will know if you lie—then you can pass.”

“And if we lie?” Keith asked hesitantly.

“Oh, well,” the sphinx started, then shot another wicked grin their way. “You die.”

“Hold up,” Lance said, holding up a hand. “Aren’t you supposed to ask us riddles? I’ve never heard of a sphinx asking for honest responses before.”

“Lancelot, right?”

“Lance,” he corrected.

“Of course. Let me make one thing clear: not every sphinx is the same.” Lance just nodded, not wanting to make the sphinx mad. “Since you find this so unique, let’s start with you.”

Lance gulped, but stepped forward. Keith looked at him like he was insane. “You sure about this?” he whispered.

“No,” Lance said, then faced the sphinx. “Alright, what questions do you have for me?”

“First question: where did you grow up?”

“The town of Lanetta,” Lance spouted, hardly thinking. He was surprised by how easy the question had been.

“Wait, I thought you said you were from Camelot?” Keith asked.

“Camelot’s new,” he explained. “Almost everyone in Camelot isn’t originally from there.”

“Very good,” the sphinx purred. “Question two: what is your biggest priority?”

Lance paused. This question was a bit tougher. But after a moment he said, “Family, both those that I share blood with and those that I don’t.”

The sphinx smiled at him, but continued, “Excellent. And now, the final question: do you blame yourself for your brother’s death?”

Lance felt like he’d been stabbed through the heart. “How…how do you know about that?”

“I know everything. Such is the blessing of the sphinx.” Lance’s mind raced. Let alone the fact that some random sphinx knew about the most traumatic experience of his life. But the fact that she knew he blamed himself every day for it? That was too much. “I need an answer, Lance.”

“Of course,” Lance whispered.

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I do!” Lance yelled, his hidden frustrations coming through. Lance gripped his sword as he yelled. “How could I not blame myself?” His voice got quieter when he said, “It was my fault.”

Keith stared at Lance. The strong, confident man he’d met the day before now looked broken. He felt the strangest urge to rush forward and hug him. But also the urge to run. Run far away. Because something told him if he stayed much longer, he’d never be able to get away.

“Well done,” the sphinx said, a genuine smile breaking on her face. Then she turned on Keith and the smile vanished. “Keith,” she stated plainly.

Keith tried to put on a brave face, but it’s particularly difficult with a giant lion woman staring you down. “First question.” Keith tensed. “What is your mother’s name?”

The sphinx knew exactly what to ask to turn Keith into a worse mess than Lance. His mother’s face flashed in his mind and he could feel his stoic face slipping. “Adeline,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Good. Question two. What is your father’s name?”

Keith wanted to punch the sphinx in the face, but thought better of it. “Yuan.”

“Final question.” The sphinx shot Keith a wicked grin, then asked, “Why are you looking for your brother?”

Keith froze. That was it. The one question he couldn’t answer. Not with Lance watching him expectantly. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to say, but he drew a blank. There was no way to tell the truth without revealing everything.

“Keith, I need your answer.”

Silence.

“Keith,” the sphinx warned. “Your answer or your life.” Keith remained quiet. “So be it.”

The sphinx raised its clawed paw and Keith braced himself for impact. His brain was still too thrown by the questions for him to react in time. He closed his eyes and…no impact came. His eyes flew open just in time to see Lance fly five feet before skidding to a stop, where he lay motionless. “Pity,” the sphinx tutted, licking the blood from her claws. “I prefer not to kill the honest ones.”

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lance. Even from where he stood he could see the blood beginning to pool. “Now, let’s get rid of the liar.” Keith instinctively reached for his sword, and then everything went black.

\--

When Keith came to, he was extremely disoriented. The sun was high in the sky now, and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. He was lying on the ground, a bloody sword gripped tightly in one hand. He pushed himself into a sitting position and took stock of his surroundings. He was still in the mountain pass. He could see Lance to his left and the horses to his right. But what really shocked him was what was right in front of him.

The sphinx. Dead. Its fur was matted with blood around the multiple gash wounds in its stomach and back. It took Keith exactly three seconds to process everything. When he did, he quickly threw the sword away from him. He cursed loudly, spooking the horses, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t the first time he’d blacked out and woken up to something being dead. He wanted to scream, but something pulled at his mind. Something he was forgetting.

Lance.

“Lance,” he cried, running to the other man’s side. Lance had three bloody gashes across his chest and smaller scrapes all over from the rocks. Nothing looked broken, but that didn’t matter with the state his chest was in. He was—miraculously—still breathing, and Keith let out a sigh of relief. At least he was still alive. But what was Keith supposed to do? He had very little medical training and he didn’t have the slightest idea where they were. He swore again, then heard something.

At first, he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. But he could very distinctly hear someone calling Lance’s name. He searched for the source and found it in one of Lance’s saddlebags. A small mirror. But instead of Keith’s reflection, it showed a completely different face. “Who are you?” the face asked when Keith had retrieved the mirror.

“I should be asking you that,” Keith said, extremely confused.

“I asked first.”

“Fine, my name’s Keith. Do you know Lance?”

“Yeah, I’m Pidge. Is Lance okay? Where is he?” Pidge asked, concern filling their voice.

“No, I…” Keith didn’t know what to say. “Lance is in trouble.”

“What happened?” Pidge demanded.

“There was a sphinx, and things went bad. I…he’s in bad shape.”

“Let me see him.”

Keith brought the mirror over and turned it so Pidge could see Lance. Pidge gasped at the sight, then immediately asked, “Where are you guys?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re lost?”

“Yes.”

“Was Lance leading?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you’re lost. Okay, do you see any landmarks? Anything that may give away your location?”

Keith looked around, but there wasn’t much to see. Just more mountain. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Keith yelled, frustrations creeping through again.

“Calm down. You need to treat Lance soon, or he will die.”

“But I don’t know what I’m doing!” Keith was just glad he hadn’t completely lost it yet. He was getting close though.

“I’ll talk you through it. You just need to get him into good enough shape to travel, then get to the nearest town as soon as possible.”

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. After a moment, he said, “Alright. What do I need to do?”

“Okay, in Lance’s saddlebag there should be a bottle labeled ‘mend’. Do you see it?” Keith rushed back towards the horses and rummaged through Lance’s bags. They were not organized well, but he eventually was able to find it. “Alright, do you have any bandages?” Another few moments of searching resulted in several rolls of bandages. “Good. Now the biggest thing is going to be stopping the bleeding. Until you can do that, Lance is in danger.”

“Alright, how do I do that?”

“If you pour a little bit of that potion over the large wounds, it should create a kind of coating that’ll stop the bleeding. It won’t be permanent, but it should last long enough for you to get serious help.”

Keith did as he was told. Sometimes he forgot just how amazing magic was. As he poured out the potion, he tried to reign in his surprise at the effects. The bleeding stopped almost instantly and the color slightly returned to Lance’s face. “Now, you’ll need to wrap him in bandages to help keep the wounds closed. And then be careful when you transport him.”

“Okay.”

“I can’t stay on this mirror much longer. It’s draining my magical reserves. However, contact me when you reach a town. I’ll send help as soon as I can.”

“How do I contact you?”

“Just say my name into this mirror and it’ll work. Don’t worry, I believe in you.”

“Thanks,” Keith said, and he genuinely meant it. Something about this random person on the other side of the mirror made Keith feel much calmer than he had. “I’ll be in contact.”

“Good luck.”

Then the mirror shifted to show Keith’s face. He hadn’t seen his own reflection for a while, and when he did, it wasn’t pretty. His hair was a mess and he had blood all over his face. He didn’t want to know whose blood it was, instead focusing on the task at hand. He carefully removed Lance’s shirt—or what remained of it—trying his hardest not to open up any wounds. He understood the gravity of the situation, but that didn’t stop him from taking a moment to appreciate Lance’s lean build. He may be thin, but years of training with Shiro had put him in peak condition.

Keith shook his head to refocus his thoughts, then bandaged Lance. When he finally finished, he carefully lifted him into the back of his horse. It was tricky—what with Lance being taller than Keith—but Keith was able to do it. Then he hopped onto his own horse and slowly headed down the path. He wanted to ride quickly, get to a town and contact Pidge. But he also knew that riding quickly would be jarring, and he feared for Lance. So, they kept a calm pace.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to finally exit the mountain pass. When they did, Keith took in the view. He could easily see for a hundred miles from his vantage point. Sadly, he didn’t see much. There didn’t seem to be a home for miles, let alone a village. But he knew standing there wouldn’t do him any good, so he kicked his horse and they started down the mountain, Keith hoping that they’d find a place to rest soon.

\--

Pidge wiped the sweat from their brow and set the mirror down. They were glad it was being used for its intended purpose, namely emergencies, but they also hadn’t been aware just how much power the mirror would drain. However, it was the first of its kind to be created, so Pidge didn’t have anything else to base it on. Such was the case when inventing.

“Pidge? Have you heard?” Hunk yelled, barreling into Pidge’s quarters.

“About Lance, you mean?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah. Apparently Allura said he’s in danger? Do you know what’s up?”

“I do, actually. But I’d rather talk about it with everyone.”

“Right. I think they’re all in the queen’s room.”

“Alright. Let’s talk there.”

They headed to Allura’s room together, Hunk fidgeting the entire time. “Don’t worry, Hunk, Lance is going to be fine.”

“Are you sure? How can you be sure? I’m just worried, you know?”

“Of course. We’re all worried.”

The Knights of the Round were almost like family, after all. How could they not be worried when one of their own was in danger? Sometimes Pidge would take a moment to really think about it. How they had only known each other for a short time, yet they felt like they’d known each other for ages. Maybe it had something to do with the bond Coran always liked to talk about. But Pidge had more important things to think about at that point in time.

“Pidge,” Shiro called upon them entering the room. “Please tell me you have news.”

Allura was still asleep in her bed, Coran dabbing a cloth at her forehead. Shiro was leaned over a map, trying to figure out where Lance might be. They hadn’t had any luck so far. “Well, I have good news and bad news,” Pidge started. “The good news, I got into contact with Lance.”

“And?” Shiro asked, hope written all over his face.

“That’s where the bad news come into play. He’s not in good shape. Apparently they had a run in with a sphinx and things went bad. He doesn’t look good.”

“Hold on, they?” Hunk asked, confused. “Who else is with him?”

“Some guy named Keith. I didn’t really have time to ask questions since getting Lance healed was top priority. Shiro, do you have any idea?”

By the look on Shiro’s face, Pidge knew he did. “Keith is…” Shiro started, but he couldn’t finish.

“It’s not important right now,” Coran cut in. “What’s important is Lance. Do you know where they are?”

“No. They were lost, so I told Keith to contact me as soon as they got to a town. But I’ll do everything I can to locate him in the meantime.”

“I can help with that,” Coran stated, handing the wet cloth to Shiro. “If Shiro can watch over the queen.”

“Of course,” Shiro said, taking over at Allura’s side. “Just do what you can to find Lance.”

“What about me?” Hunk asked, full of nervous energy. “What should I do?”

“You can help us,” Pidge stated.

“But I don’t do all that magic stuff.”

“No, but you’re smart. Maybe you’ll think of something we don’t. We need all hands on deck right now.”

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked.

Shiro smiled, then said, “You can do it, Hunk. If anyone can find Lance, it’s you.”

Hunk returned the smile, then left with Pidge and Coran. Shiro stared down at Allura, his concern growing. They needed to find Lance. Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, it wouldn't be one of my fics if I didn't get the characters ridiculously complex backstories (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Sorry if this chapter was a bit messy, I wrote it at like, three in the morning (*￣0￣)✎


	5. When in Doubt, Ask the Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, long time no update. Long story short, I got robbed on a trip to Denver and my laptop was stolen, so updating became a wee bit difficult (︶︹︺) But I have a new laptop now, and a rekindled love for Voltron after rewatching the series, so I'm coming back to this fic with full force! Thanks for all the love and kudos while I was away! Can't believe this fic passed 500 hits, I feel so loved <3

Keith wanted to scream. He’d been scouring the valley for hours and hadn’t found any signs of life. He knew they were running low on time; every second that passed was a second closer to Lance dying--something Keith did  _ not _ like thinking about. Every time Lance made a sound, Keith couldn’t help but feel relieved. He was still alive.

However, that wouldn’t last much longer if he didn’t find help soon. “Come on,” he muttered as they rode further. He saw a lake and decided to head towards it. Water would be good whether there were people near it or not.

When they arrived Keith quickly hopped off his horse and looked around. Still no houses. He knelt down to get a drink and nearly jumped a foot in the air. Sitting at the bottom of the lake, staring up at him, was a mermaid. At first, he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. It’d been a long day, he was tired, so it must be a hallucination. He rubbed at his eyes and looked again. The mermaid hadn’t disappeared. “Oh great, and now I’m going crazy.”

The mermaid giggled and Keith heard a voice in his head.  _ You’re not going crazy. _

“And now I’m hearing voices.”

_ This is the only way I can talk to you. If I spoke aloud you wouldn’t be able to understand me. _

“Of course. Because that’s logical.”

_ We don’t have time, your friend is dying. _

“Yeah, I know that.” Keith was getting a little frustrated with this mermaid. She had short brown hair that floated on and off of her face. Her eyes were a striking green that matched her tail. The scales of her tail faded as it reached her waist, and she wore about seven charm necklaces. She wore no top, but Keith could care less about that.

_ Lower him into the water, let my people heal him. _

Keith let out a bark of laughter. “No way. I’ve read stories about mermaids, so I know better than to listen to you.”

The mermaid had the nerve to look offended.  _ Not all mermaids are like that. Those are the sirens, our wicked cousins. They give us such a bad name. _

“Likely story.”

_ You have to trust me. What other option do you have? _

Keith wanted to yell at her, tell her he had plenty of other options. But he knew that was false. As he listened to Lance’s haggard breathing, he knew what he had to do. “Fine,” he snapped, then carefully got Lance off of his horse. After lowering him next to the lake, he said, “I’m not letting him go alone.”

_ That is fine. You can come, too. _

“Of course,” Keith muttered, “more people for you to eat.”

_ I told you it’s not like that! _

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off. Then he stripped his shoes and jacket, setting them by his horse--which he had the foresite to tie up to a log nearby--and dove into the lake. The water was cold and he panicked for a moment. Then he felt a soft, warm hand on his shoulder and he calmed. Turning, he saw the mermaid, smiling at him.  _ Get your friend _ . Keith swam back to the surface next to where Lance lay. He told himself once more that this wasn’t a bad idea, then pulled Lance under.

The water apparently was too much for the magic keeping Lance’s wounds closed, because as soon as he was submerged, his wounds started bleeding again. Keith gasped, letting out all the air in his lungs, and looked for his new mermaid “friend”. She appeared in front of him and handed him a small, round object that looked a lot like a pearl.  _ Swallow it, so you may breathe. _

He considered his options, and figured things couldn’t get much worse, so he swallowed the pill. For a moment, nothing happened. Keith was still unable to breathe and his lungs were screaming for air. Then, just as he felt he was going to pass out, he heard,  _ Breathe! _ He gasped and found--to his great surprise--he could breathe. The water passed in and out of his lungs as easy as air. He tried not to question it, magic had always been a foreign concept to him, but he still found it very weird.

_ Now come, we must hurry.  _ The mermaid grabbed one of Lance’s arms and Keith grabbed the other. Together, they swam down into the darkness, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

\--

After swimming for a while, Keith was starting to get nervous. How much further would they have to go before reaching their destination? How much blood had Lance lost? Was Lance even breathing?

He quickly checked, relieved to see that Lance was indeed breathing. The mermaid must’ve given him one of her magic pills as well. He wanted to ask the mermaid how much further, but just as he opened his mouth, they rounded a craggy rock and Keith lost the ability to talk. Towering before him was a castle.

It looked similar to many castle’s he’d seen on land, only this one was fully submerged with water. Instead of vines climbing the walls, there was seaweed. The guards were armored mermen. And in and out of every opening, merpeople swam. The castle was bustling, each merperson going about their own business. It was the craziest thing Keith had ever seen--and Keith had seen some pretty crazy stuff.

_ Come, our magician is inside. _

“Magician?” Keith asked, but his voice sounded weird underwater. Distorted and much lower than normal. He wasn’t sure if the mermaid couldn’t hear him, or if she just chose to ignore him, as she kept swimming towards the castle. They approached one of the openings--about halfway up the wall--and the mermaid started conversing with one of the guards. Or at least, Keith assumed they were conversing. All he could hear was high pitched screeching. A minute passed, then the mermaid turned and smiled at him.

_ All is well, let’s go. _

They swam inside and found themselves in a small corridor. The only decoration on the walls were giant starfish placed every several feet. Keith really hoped they wouldn’t start attacking.  _ It’s this way. _

They swam down about five corridors that all looked the same until they reached a single “door”. It was made of woven seaweed and swayed in the current. The mermaid--Keith really needed to learn her name--screeched some more and the seaweed parted. On the other side was a merman so old, Keith thought he may be dead. His skin was wrinkled to such a degree that Keith couldn’t even guess what it used to look like. His hair was white and long, as was his beard. Both flowed in the current, obscuring random parts of his face. His fin was a faded blue and sagged against the corridor’s floor.

“Ah, you have come,” he said, a smile forming on his face. Keith was so surprised to hear the voice not in his head, he almost didn’t reply.

“You can speak Common?”

“Yes, yes. Now, come quickly. We’ll have time for more questions after we heal your friend.”

They brought Lance in and the merman immediately started waving his hands. Vials and bottles from all around the room floated towards him. Keith had to keep dodging them, but the old guy didn’t seem to notice. He was focused on his task. He removed the bandages on Lance and Keith cringed. The cuts were deep and the water was just making it even worse. But the merman wasn’t phased, he started chanting in a language Keith didn’t know and the vials and bottles poured themselves into a blob floating over Lance. They mixed in the water, eventually forming a giant green bubble. The merman finished chanting, then pushed down. Lance’s wounds sucked the bubble into them and instantly started mending.

Keith swam closer, amazement clearly plastered on his face. “How...how did you do that?”

The old man chuckled. “Magic, my friend.”

“Who...who are you?”

“My name is,” he made a series of screeching sounds again. “But you may call me Herinid.”

“Well, thank you, Herinid. I’m…”

“Oh, I know who you are, Keith. And Lance. I’ve known about both of you for quite some time.”

That caught Keith off guard. “What?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not important. What matters now, is that Lance is safe.”

Keith wanted to question him further, but could tell by the look in Herinid’s eyes that the case was closed. Instead, he turned his attention back to Lance. His breathing had evened out and the color had returned to his face. The wounds had completely healed, leaving behind no marks at all. Keith couldn’t help but run his hand over the spot where they had been. And--because Keith has absolutely no luck--that’s when Lance woke up.

Several things shocked Lance when he woke up. First, he was underwater. Second, he could breath. Third, Keith was stroking his chest. He wasn’t sure which was the most shocking. “Can I help you?” he asked, causing Keith to jolt back.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah.”

Awkward silence.

“We must go tell the king what has happened,” Herinid said. “Stay here, we’ll be back shortly.”

Herinid left with the mermaid and suddenly Lance and Keith were alone. Silence again. Finally, Lance couldn’t take it anymore. “So, what happened exactly?”

“Oh, right.” Keith brought him up to speed on what had happened since the sphinx. Though he conveniently left out the part about him blacking out.  “And that pretty much sums it up. The only thing  _ I  _ don’t understand is why the hell you would jump in front of me like that? We barely know each other, why would you risk your life for me?”

Lance shrugged, not able to meet Keith’s eyes. “I’m a knight. We’re taught to risk our lives for others.”

Keith hesitated before asking, “My brother taught you that?”

“Shiro?” Lance laughed. “Oh yeah. Shiro’s probably the most selfless person I’ve met. He’d jump in front of a thousand sphinxes for a complete stranger.”

Keith’s stomach knotted itself. “Really?”

“Yeah, why? Does that not sound like your brother?” Lance looked at Keith, a million questions boiling under the surface. Mostly about why keith wouldn’t answer the sphinx’s question concerning Shiro, but he didn’t dare ask. Not when they were in such a bizarre situation already.

Keith’s voice was cold when he replied, “No. It doesn’t.”

“Maybe he’s changed. Either way, you agreed to come back to Camelot. No turning back now.”

“If we ever make it to Camelot,” Keith joked. The dark moment passed, they were back to light conversation. “According to Pidge you have no sense of direction.”

Lance faked offense, “Rude. I have some sense. It just...doesn’t always lead to the right place.” He blushed and Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“No matter, I’m hoping Herinid can give us some directions.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence again and Lance took the chance to examine Keith. His longer hair floated in the current, curling around his neck and face. The water had washed most of the blood off, but some still clung to his cheek and arm. He had a nasty bruise on his jaw and a cut lip that was slightly swollen. The shadows under his eyes looked worse than ever and when he overall should’ve looked terrible, Lance couldn’t help but think he looked amazing. “Keith,” he said at the same time Keith said, “Lance.”

“Oh.” Keith blushed. “You can go.”

“Thanks. For saving my life.”

Keith sighed, “And here I was about to say the same thing.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I mean, I'm Sir Lance after all. Saving people is just part of my every day life.”

Keith laughed and Lance could drown in the sound. “Hey, Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I…”

Herinid swam back into the room, alone this time. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Of course not,” Lance said, though his voice cracked.

“Good. Now, I realize you’re probably in a hurry to get back to Camelot. But before you go, I have a few things to tell you both.” Keith and Lance gave Herinid their full attention at he explained. “Now, I don’t pretend to know everything about the future. However, every merperson who trains in sorcery ends up with the ability to see certain things about the future. And one thing that I have seen concerns you two.”

“Us?”

“Yes. Now, I can’t tell you everything, for you must hear most of it from Allura. But I want to give you two warnings. First, know that you will face many perils in the coming future. Both on your return to Camelot and even after you have arrived. But the biggest threat will come from within your own walls. Be careful where you place your trust.” Keith wanted to ask more questions, but Herinid pushed on. “The second warning will probably be harder to hear, but I will not be able to rest unless I’ve passed it on to you. Love will only lead to pain. Remember that as you go forward.”

“Wait, what does that…” Lance started, but he was cut off.

“I wish we had more time, but you must return to the surface before it’s too late. I’m afraid I don’t know what you will find when you do, but I doubt it will be good.”

“But, I have questions,” Keith said, panic forming as he felt a tugging in his gut.

“Later, Keith. For now, sleep.”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is alive and well! Though Keith may kill him before they reach Camelot, haha...
> 
> Serious plot stuff coming soon...ish (/ ‘з’)/


	6. A Plague on the Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this fic I'm either all out or all in, there is no in between. Oh well, could be worse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

If Lance blacked out one more time, he was going to lose his mind. As he woke his head felt like it was splitting. He tried to gain his bearings, but he had no idea where they were. Keith was already up tending to the horses. “Where are we?” Lance asked.

“Don’t know,” Keith replied. “We’re close to a town though, so hopefully they can give us some more information.”

Lance nodded, then attempted to sit up. It was not easy. The merman may have healed the cuts, but he still felt like he’d been run over by a horse. He groaned and Keith walked towards him. “You doing alright?”

“I’ve been better.”

Keith examined the area where the wounds had once been and suddenly Lance was very self-conscious about not wearing a shirt. He coughed and Keith looked up. Lance knew he was blushing as he said, “Do you happen to have an extra shirt?”

Keith blushed as well, realizing the situation. “Oh, um...no, but I’m sure we can get you a new one in town.”

“Right, sounds good.”

Silence.

“We should...get going,” Lance muttered, moving to stand.

“Of course.” Keith felt like an idiot, but something about Lance’s bare torso had messed with his head. The sooner they got him a shirt, the better. He untied the horses and made sure everything was secured. Lance finally got himself oriented and mounted his horse. Keith did the same and together they headed toward town.

The town was small, but busy. Townspeople mulled through the market, buying wares. But something felt off. There were plenty of people, but the streets were oddly quiet. Everyone whispered as they went and were careful not to make eye contact unless necessary. No one smiled or laughed and everyone moved quickly. The two dismounted their horses and walked slowly down the street. Keith grabbed a shorter man and asked him quietly, “What’s going on here?”

The man looked terrified, but after quickly checking around him replied, “You’re not from here?”

“No.”

“Leave. Quickly. Don’t let the Galra find you.”

“The who?”

But the man hurried away, leaving both Keith and Lance extremely confused. “Have you heard of the Galra?” Keith asked, but Lance only shook his head. “Hm, well, I don’t know about you, but I want to find out what’s going on here.”

“For once, I think we agree,” Lance replied, adjusting the sword at his waist. They found a stablehouse easy enough and dropped off their horses. “Okay, but before we do anything else…”

“Yeah?” Keith asked, anxious to look around.

“Can we please find me a shirt?” Townspeople were starting to shoot strange looks their way and Keith couldn’t blame them. A shirtless guy with a sword and another guy with blood on his face would be extremely suspicious.

“Right.”

They were able to find a shop easy enough, but it took Lance quite a while to find a shirt that he thought “fit his frame.” When he finally decided--a green tunic that fit too well in Keith’s opinion--they started snooping around. “Wait,” Keith said when they ducked into an alley.

“What?”

“I forgot about something.”

“What?” Lance demanded.

“Pidge.”

“Oh, right,” Lance immediately knew what Keith was referring to. They were supposed to call Pidge when they reached a town. He pulled the mirror out of his bag and said, “Pidge.”

At first, nothing happened, and Lance was terrified that the mirror had broken. But then it rippled and Pidge appeared. “Lance!” they cried, relief written all over their face.

“Hey, Pidge. How are things in Camelot?”

Pidge fidgeted as they replied, “Well...maybe it’s better if you just see it for yourself. Where are you? How far from Camelot?”

“Good question. I have no idea.”

“Not surprising. Does Keith have any idea?”

“Hey!” Lance cried in protest, but Keith stole the mirror away from him.

“No. We were kind of transported here.”

“Explain,” Pidge said, confused. Keith quickly explained what had happened with the mermaid and Pidge listened intently. “Interesting,” they said when Keith finished. “I’ve only heard stories about mermaids, crazy that you actually visited one of their cities.”

“Yeah, it was a real party,” Lance said sarcastically. “But can we focus on the problem at hand?”

“Of course. Coran and I have been attempting to locate you, but we were having a hard time. I’m wondering if the merpeople’s magic was blocking ours. Now that you’re in a town we may have some luck. Stay put and I’ll contact you with news soon.” Then the mirror reverted.

“Stay put, huh?” Keith sighed, handing the mirror back to Lance, who stored it. “Guess we’ll just have to investigate these Galra people further.” Keith had a wicked smirk on his face and Lance felt his heart skip a beat.

“Yup,” his voice cracked and he very much wanted to disappear into the nearest wall. Keith was kind enough to ignore it and continue down the alleyway. It led to a side street that the townspeople were very clearly avoiding. There was only one doorway leading into a building, but it was guarded by two very interesting people.

Though, people may not be the best word. They were at least two heads taller than Lance and wore full suits of armor. But through the few cracks purple skin was visible. Each was equipped with a wicked looking black spear that occasionally sparked purple lightning. It was no wonder the townspeople were avoiding this street. The guards looked ready to kill anyone who crossed their path.

“Think those are the Galra?” Lance whispered.

“Only one way to find out,” Keith said, then confidently walked down the street. Lance stared after him like he was crazy, but followed reluctantly. “Hey!” he called. “You guys the Galra we keep hearing about?”

The guards turned toward the noise and quickly positioned their spears for attack. “Stop. You do not have permission to be here. Turn back or be killed,” the two spoke in sync which just made the whole thing a lot creepier. Lance was happy to do just as they were told, but Keith had other plans.

“Hm, I don’t think so. I want to talk to your leader.”

“Turn back or die.”

“I said,  _ I want to talk to your leader _ ,” Keith said, emphasizing it this time, but the guards didn’t get the hint.

“Then die.” They thrust their spears and Lance feared for Keith’s life, but he didn’t need to. Keith reacted quickly, unsheathing the two daggers he had strapped to his legs and deflecting the spears with ease.

“Not today, boys,” Keith laughed, as if fighting these two guards was the most entertaining thing he could think of. Lance started reaching for his sword, but got distracted by the sight of Keith fighting. His fighting style was wild, but precise. He dodged around the spears until he got close enough to attack, then carefully attacked the guards few weak points. It only took a moment for the two guards to fall. When they did, Keith sheathed his daggers and ran a hand through his hair. He still had a wicked grin plastered on his face and Lance could only think one thing.

“You’re beautiful.” He almost cursed when he realized he’d said that aloud.

“What?” Keith asked, shock replacing the smile.

“I said you’re stupid,” Lance said in a blatant cover-up. “Let’s just go.” He pushed past Keith, who couldn’t help but notice the red coloring Lance’s ears. But he decided to ignore it and followed Lance inside.

The door led into a small corridor that led to at least six different rooms. At the far end a staircase rose to the second story. The hallway was deserted and the entire building was eerily silent. Keith instantly went into stealth mode, squatting and hugging a wall, while Lance looked around like a prospective buyer. “Wow, where do you think all these doors lead?” he asked, examining the first one. Keith wanted to strangle him.

“Lance,” he hissed. “Be quiet. We don’t want anyone to know we’re here.”

“Oh, right,” Lance laughed, then adjusted his volume. “What exactly are we looking for?”

Keith paused, he wasn’t actually sure. Then again, he wasn’t about to admit that to Lance. “Any clues as to who these Galra are and what they want. But remember, guards could be behind any door, so be prepared to strike.”

“I’m always prepared,” Lance boasted, then promptly opened the door straight into a guard.

“Intruder,” the guard called loudly and Keith couldn’t help but smack his forehead with his palm. Leave it to Lance.

Lance unsheathed his sword and decapitated the guard quickly, but it was too late. They could hear other guards coming from every direction. “So, I’m thinking we flee and live to fight another day. Thoughts?” Lance offered.

“No,” Keith snapped. “These people are suffering and I want to know why. I say we stand and fight.”

“Wow. See, now that sounds like a  _ terrible idea! _ ”

“You can go, but I’m staying,” Keith stated, then stepped into the hallway and pulled out his daggers. He was ready for a fight, no matter what. He’d never been able to leave people in danger before, so there was no reason to stop now. However, he was happy when Lance took a stance next to him.

“If this goes bad, you owe me big time.”

“You got it.”

Then they braced themselves for a fight.

\--

To say things went bad would be a grand understatement. Keith and Lance were quickly outnumbered and hardly lasted a minute before they were disarmed and dragged upstairs. After going up several flights and down many hallways, they arrived in a large vaulted room. It had been cleared, except for a throne at one end and a pedestal in the middle. Keith and Lance were forced to kneel before the empty throne and wait.

“Sir,” a guard said to no one in particular. “We have prisoners.”

At first, nothing happened. Then, a being much larger than the guards entered and sat on the throne. He was twice the size of the guards, with armor that must have been specially made just for him. He had purple skin as well, but also large ears that were reminiscent of a mouse, but much furrier. But his most striking features were his eye and his arm. His eye had been replaced by a reflective disk that glowed as if on fire. His arm had also been replaced. Instead of flesh and blood, it was pure metal and lightning. The same purple lightning that had been on the guards spears.

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” Keith demanded, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

The man--beast?--laughed and answered, “I am Sendak. And what I want? Well, I thought that would be obvious. I want your lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Galra are officially introduced! The action is only beginning, mwuahaha
> 
> Also, another way to identify my fics is really terrible cliffhangers, sorry not sorry | ￣∀￣ |


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from 0 to 60 so fast and I'm not even sorry

 

Lance’s mind was running at a thousand miles a minute. He needed to find a way out and he needed to do it fast. When a very large, purple monster thing says it wants your life, that’s generally a good time to flee. But Keith just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Our lives? Why? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?”

Sendak chuckled and took a seat upon the throne. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Keith.”

Keith froze. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I know both of your names. You and Lance have been showing up in quite a few...well let’s just call them prophecies, shall we?”

Lance doubly wanted to escape now. He spotted a window up above, but couldn’t figure out how to get there. Keith fought his bonds. “What are you talking about? Answer me!”

“Well, you are  _ just _ as feisty as your brother.”

The room fell silent. Both Lance and Keith tried to process what they’d just heard. Finally, Lance spoke up. “How do you know Shiro?”

“Oh, he hasn’t told you? And here I thought he cared for his friends.”

“Told us what?”

“Let’s just say your friend isn’t as honorable as he pretends to be. What he did in the Galra Arena will be talked about for generations to come,” Sendak boasted, but Lance didn’t want to hear it.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? Don’t I? Even I will never forget the screams of the people he killed. The pleas for mercy as he viciously cut them down…”

“Shut up,” Keith seethed.

“I heard after he lost his family he went rogue, but I didn’t believe it until I saw his bloodlust first hand in the arena. And the children…”

“I said,  _ shut up! _ ” Keith yelled, pulling heavily against his bonds. He started shaking violently and even the guard holding his bonds looked concerned. “SHUT UP!” He pulled away quickly, surprising the guard and slipping free. He pulled his arms away in opposite directions and the bindings tore off. Lance stared in awe at what was happening--and yes he found it extremely attractive, but at this point anything Keith did was attractive.

Keith groaned and put his hand to his head as he wavered where he stood. “Keith…” Lance said hesitantly, but Keith didn’t seem to hear him.

“Ha,” Sendak laughed. “The brother is just as I heard. Still haven’t learned to control it have you? Perfect, you’ll be just what we need. Capture him, keep him alive at any cost. Kill the other one.” Then he rose and moved to exit the room. Keith lunged after him, but several guards jumped in his way wielding spears. Lance feared for Keith and struggled against his own bonds, but Keith was quick. He swiftly dodged the spears and got close enough to attack. And that’s when everything went wrong.

Lance stared on in horror as Keith tore out one guard's throat with his bare hands. Blood splattered everywhere as the guard fell. But not a moment passed before he turned on the second. He sidestepped a lunge and ended up behind the guard. Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed the head and snapped it quickly. The guard crumpled and Lance suppressed a scream. More guards came, but they were no match for Keith. He grabbed one of the fallen spears and wielded it like he’d been training it all his life. Not a single life was spared.

Some guards got away, fleeing from the onslaught, but most didn’t make it out of the door. Keith’s bloodlust never seemed to be satisfied, but occasionally he would cradle his head as if he had a headache. But then it would pass and more would die. Lance just sat on the floor and watched. He was too shocked to even move. The guard that had been holding him had fled earlier, but he didn’t even have the mindset to get out of his bonds. Too much was happening.

He was only shaken out of it when he realized all of the guards were dead. Not a single one left alive. It was just him and Keith left. As scary as the whole experience had been, he was glad they were both still alive. He let out a sigh, then opened his mouth to call to Keith, but something still wasn’t right. Keith stood in the middle of the room, his hair casting his face in shadow. His breathing was deep and he still gripped the blood splattered spear. “Keith?” Lance asked hesitantly. Big mistake. Keith turned on him in a rage. It was only then that Lance noticed his eyes. Completely black. “Keith!” he yelled, scrambling to untie his bonds.

Keith ran towards him and Lance was just able to dodge the blow. Luckily the ropes fell away at that moment and he was able to stand. He held his hands out as if to calm Keith, but Keith still stared at him. Except it wasn’t Keith. Lance could see that. “Keith, this isn’t you. You can fight this.”

Keith shook his head. “No…”

“Yes, Keith. You didn’t do this. It wasn’t you. But I need you to come back to me now. You did all you could. Everything’s okay now.”

Lance thought for a bright moment that it was working. “No!” Keith yelled, and Lance had to dodge the spear thrown at him. He frantically thought a plan, but knew his best option was to run. Live to fight another day. But how could he leave Keith?

“Keith, buddy, come on. Please?” Another spear. “Fine! You want a fight? You’ll get a fight.”

Lance grabbed a sword from a dead guard and faced Keith head on. Keith growled--a truly animal sound--and rushed towards him. But Lance had been trained by Shiro, he wasn’t going to fall easily. He dodged easy enough and whapped Keith on the back with the flat of his blade. He didn’t want to injure Keith too badly, but he feared knocking him unconscious was the only solution. However, angry Keith did not appreciate being hit by a sword. He yelled angrily and grabbed another spear.

The fight continued for a while, sword against spear, before Lance found himself wearing. He wasn’t made of endurance, and he still wasn’t fully recovered from his last wounds. He knew his strength wouldn’t last much longer and he needed to make one last effort. He steeled himself and turned to face Keith.

“Keith,” he started. “I know you’re in there. I know you’re fighting this. And I’m sorry that this is happening, but I promise we’ll figure this out. Just come back to me. I don’t want to lose you.” He threw his sword away. “The Keith I know is just and caring and would never hurt a comrade. So, come on, Keith. Show me who you really are.” He threw his arms to the side, making him wide open for attack. But it was a last ditch effort, he was out of ideas.Keith paused for a moment, his eyes flickered, but then he ran towards Lance.

They collided. Lance took the chance to wrap his arms firmly around Keith. He fought it, but Lance held firm. “Listen to me. Keith, I know you’re in there and I need you to listen. I…” Lance hesitated, but knew what he was about to say was for the best. “You’re better than this. I know you are, because over the past few days I’ve gotten to know you. You’re stubborn to a fault, but more caring than anyone I’ve ever met. And not just for your friends. For everyone! You’re aware of your weaknesses, but you still want to save the world. You’re an incredible fighter and are beautiful when you smile. And most importantly, I think I…”  _ Love will only lead to pain.  _ “I want to get to know you better. But I can’t do that if you kill me here, so will you please snap out of it!”

A moment passes, then Keith calmed down in Lance’s arms. He relaxed into the hug and his breathing calmed. Then he looked around the room and started panicking. “Lance,” he heaved, his panic building. “Lance, did I…”

“No, Keith,” Lance said, calmly stroking Keith’s hair. “You didn’t. It wasn’t you.”

“But Lance, I’ve been having these black outs and I…” Lance could feel Keith’s tears soak his shirt. “Lance, I think I might…”

“Keith. No. It’s not you. You can’t think like that. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“What if I can’t control it? What if I…”

“Hey, don’t think about it right now. Just sleep, okay?”

Keith pulled back and looked into Lance’s eyes. They were back to their normal dark blue, but Lance could practically see the worry in them. “I’m scared.”

Lance moved to place a hand on Keith’s cheek. He wiped away the tears and smiled. “So am I. But we’re going to get through this. I promise.”

Keith smiled back before burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. Lance twirled his fingers through Keith’s hair and hummed soothingly until he could hear his breathing steady out. When he was sure he was asleep, he let the walls down and gasped in silent pain. He moved quietly to remove the spear from his side, but he knew it had done a lot of damage. There was already quite a pool of blood beneath him. He tried to stay awake, to think of a way out, but the pain became too much and he once again blacked out.

\--

“Rise and shine, Lance!” a voice cried and Lance tried to gain his surroundings. He wasn’t dead, so that was a good sign. He still felt like crap, but at least he could move. Upon further inspection he found that he actually recognized the room. He was in Camelot.

“What?” he cried, sitting up quickly. He immediately regretted that decision as his entire side rebelled in pain. He made a lot of incoherent noises as he laid back down and he heard a familiar laugh.

“Didn’t the merpeople  _ just  _ heal you? And you already got hurt again?” Pidge chided, handing Lance a healing draught. He downed it quickly before replying.

“Hey, some of us have rotten luck, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s a good thing Coran and I found you when we did. I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if you’d stayed there much longer.”

“Right…” Lance’s head was still a little fuzzy, but he was slowly remembering what had happened before he’d passed out. There was something important… “Keith!” Lance cried, jumping out of bed. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

“You mean the guy you were cuddling with while you died? That guy?” Pidge smirked, so Lance assumed Keith was okay.

“I was  _ not _ cuddling with him. I...it was...you just...it’s complicated, okay?” Lance cried, but he could feel the color on his cheeks. “He’s okay though, right?”

“Yeah. Perfectly fine. A little exhausted, and confused, but fine nonetheless. Did you want to see him?”

Lance paused. He definitely wanted to verify Keith’s state with his own eyes, but he also wasn’t too keen on talking about what had happened. “Not yet…” he finally said. “I need a minute. Why don’t you explain what happened?”

“You mean how we found you? That was easy. We used a locator spell and were able to trace you. You actually weren’t too far away, which was nice. We just popped over to meet you. Of course that’s when stuff went a little weird. We got there only to find the entire town had been slaughtered. I mean…” Pidge shuddered just thinking about it. “It wasn’t good Lance. And then we find you guys in a room full of dead...things? What were you doing there anyways?”

Lance shook his head. “I’d rather explain in front of everyone. I feel like Shiro would know.” Then it hit him. “Oh no, has Shiro seen Keith yet?”

“Not yet. I believe he was on his way though. Why?”

Lance didn’t answer, he was already out the door. He sprinted down hallway after hallway, checking every room he could. No sign of Shiro or Keith. But he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that if the two met…

“Coran!” Lance cried, spotting the magician at the end of the hall. Coran looked pleased to see him, but Lance cut him off before he could even say hello. “Where’s Keith? Or Shiro?”

“Well, I believe Shiro just went to meet Keith in the throne room. Why? I figured it’d be rude to intrude on such family matters. Don’t you agree?”

“The throne room? You’re sure?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Thanks, Coran!” Lance sprinted off again. He made it to the throne room in record time and threw the doors open without knocking. Inside was everything he feared. Shiro lay defenseless on the ground, with Keith standing over him. His blade mere inches from Shiro’s neck.

“I’m sorry, brother, but it’s time for you to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge to the rescue, as always ^^ Also I'm pretty sure Lance is going to go on strike against black-outs, all I'm saying.
> 
> Only now do I realize I keep ending on cliffhangers of people almost dying and I promise that won't always be the case but like...that's where it naturally ends for me? Geez, I'm a predictable writer ^^;;
> 
> Also, feel free to send me prompts on tumblr, I've been in a "prompt-y" mood lately and would love to write some drabbles <3 Or if you ever need someone to talk about random headcannons with, I am your person! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tarmour9


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! The amount of love you've shown is literally so amazing <3 I hope you know that every kudos and comment I get literally makes my day ^^
> 
> And without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's backstory time 0.0

 

Keith’s breathing was ragged. He could feel something at the edge of his mind, trying to take control, but he held fast. He wouldn’t lose himself today, not when he’d been waiting for this moment for so long. Shiro, his long-lost brother, was laying at his feet, defenseless. He’d changed a lot since Keith had last seen him. Something had caused his front tuft of hair to turn stark white, something that didn’t seem natural. He also had a wicked scar across his nose, and his face was rougher and older. But what stuck out the most, was his arm. It had been cut off at the upper bicep and in it’s place was a silver and black replacement. It must have been enchanted--reacting just like a normal arm--but what scared Keith the most were the similarities it shared with Sendak’s arm.

“Keith, please,” Shiro started. “Listen to me. There’s some things you don’t know.”

“Like what?”

It was at that moment that the doors burst open and Lance fell into the room. Keith needed to move quickly, before Lance could interfere. “I’m sorry, brother, but it’s time for you to die.”

“Keith!” Lance cried, but Keith ignored him. He’d come too far to back off now. Swinging his sword back, he went in for the kill. But Lance was quick. He ran and tackled Keith before any damage could be done.

“Get off of me,” Keith yelled, struggling to get out from under Lance.

“Only if you promise not to kill Shiro.”

“You know I can’t do that, Lance.”

“Why not?”

“I... _ get off! _ ” Keith’s vision flashed black and when it came back Lance was recovering from being thrown across the room. Keith’s breathing got worse as he tried not to panic. He  _ would _ stay in control. “Lance, just stay out of this.”

“No, not unless you explain what the hell is going on. Tell me why you want to kill Shiro, then I’ll decide.”

Keith groaned. “Lance,” Shiro said, startling both of them. “It’s fine. My brother believes I’ve done something worthy of death and I doubt there’s anything I can say that will change his mind. Just let it happen.” Keith was surprised to hear his brother agree, but glad none-the-less.

“No,” Lance snapped, jumping to his feet.

“Lance,” Shiro tried again.

“No, forget that. You’re not king yet, so I don’t have to listen to you. Now tell me what this is all about before I go get Allura.”

That shook Shiro. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh? Does she not know about this? Should I go get her now? I mean, if you’re getting married you should definitely tell her everything,” Lance chided.

“Look, Allura knows enough. But I know she’d just punch Keith in the face and I’d rather not have that happen.”

“What? You don’t think I can take your queen?” Keith said, offended.

Shiro just gave him a look before continuing. “I’ll explain, so just...relax. Both of you.”

“Shiro,” Keith warned, but he waved him off.

“Look, Lance has a right to know why you want to kill me. I also think that you should listen before you fully decide.”

Keith didn’t want to agree, but Lance had completely diffused the situation. “Fine. But I’ll explain. I don’t want you telling it wrong.”

Shiro waved for him to start. He sighed, throwing one more look of annoyance at Lance, before starting. “It happened when we were little…”

\--

Keith, just barely eight years old, stared at his older brother with awe. Shiro--age fourteen--had just read his letter that he’d been accepted into the academy of his dreams. He rubbed at his eyes and beamed while his parents praised him. “Shiro, I knew you could do it!” their mom cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m proud of you, son,” their dad adds, ruffling Shiro’s hair.

“Wow!” Keith said from his spot at the table. “You’re amazing, brother.”

“Just a few years and you’ll be joining me, right, Keith?” Shiro asked.

“You really think I can go there, too?” Keith didn’t feel nearly as confident as his brother. Shiro was, to put it simply, a genius. Anything he set his mind to, he mastered. Swordcraft, reading, writing, hand-to-hand combat, everything. But he was also humble to a fault, never willing to admit that he was good at something. Keith had always admired that about him. But he couldn’t deny he was jealous on occasion. He didn’t have the same knack for everything and it took much longer for him to accomplish anything.

“Of course you will,” their father said, pulling Keith up and into a hug. “Because you’re my son.”

“Dad,” Shiro laughed, “Just being your son doesn’t get you into the academy.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure that’s the only requirement.”

“Dad,” Keith laughed.

“Oh, let him be,” their mother chided. “He’s just happy.”

“Of course I am, my son’s are both geniuses!”

Keith revelled in that comment. He knew it wasn’t true, knew that Shiro was the real genius, but he let his father compliment him anyways. They had ham for dinner that night to celebrate. That was the last peaceful dinner they had before everything started going wrong. Keith started having horrible nightmares. He never remembered details, just lots of blood and screaming. His parents were concerned and took him to the doctor in town, but even they had no idea what to make of the nightmares. Keith was given a draught to take every night before bed, but it didn’t help. Nothing did.

It was around the same time that strange things started happening in town. Random animals would turn up dead, or a field would be set on fire. No one knew who was doing it, but it set everyone on edge. One night, when Keith awoke from a nightmare, he was surprised to see Shiro staring out the window. “Shiro?” he asked groggily.

“Keith, you’re awake,” Shiro said, coming to sit by him. “Another nightmare?” Keith nodded. “Hm, maybe we should take you to the doctor’s again. Just to make sure nothing's going on.”

“Why are you awake?”

“Oh, just couldn’t sleep. I’ll be leaving in a week, did you know that?”

“Right,” Keith said, he shoulders slouching. He was happy for his brother, but also sad to be losing him. The academy had rooms where the students would live for most of the year, so Shiro would be away from home for a while. “Do you really have to go?”

Shiro smiled and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll write home often. And maybe one of these days you and mom and dad can all come to visit me. How does that sound?”

“Really? We can come visit?” Keith asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Shiro chuckled. “Of course. I’m going to miss you guys so much.”

“We’ll write to you, too!”

“Good, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Shiro hugged Keith and then they heard a crash from the front of the house.

“What was that?” Keith asked. Shiro tensed and listened.

“I’m not sure. You stay here, I’ll go check.”

Shiro stood and crept towards the door. After slipping out, Keith waited. Nothing. No sound, just silence.  _ Crash _ . He jumped out of bed and rushed towards the front room. There he saw his father braced against the door and his mother talking quickly with Shiro. “Keith,” she cried upon seeing him.  _ Crash. _ Keith only now saw that it was someone banging against the door. “Honey, go back to your room. Don’t worry.”

“But…”

“Listen to your mother, Keith,” his father said, his voice strained and he pushed against the door. Shiro joined him, putting his back against the wood.

“You can’t hide him forever!” a voice from outside called.

“Just give us your son and we’ll leave you alone,” another one yelled.

“Don’t be an idiot, he’s not worth it!” another screamed.

Keith stared in horror at the walls. Who was saying all of this?

“Keith, dear, please,” his mother pleaded, but Keith just stood still. He was too confused to do anything else. There was more screaming and banging from outside and finally, a rock flew threw one of their windows. The glass shattered and sprayed the surrounding area. But it was only the beginning. More rocks came and Keith had to dodge to avoid more than one.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice full of fear. “What do they want?”

Him mother exchanged a look with his father before saying, “They just…”

“They want me,” Shiro cut off.

“Shiro,” their father said, his voice stern.

“What? He has the right to know. They want me.”

“But...why?” Keith asked, shaking his head.

“Because…” Something flew threw the shattered window. Something bright and hot. It landed on the floor and before anyone could react, exploded. The explosion was small, but it was large enough to blow Keith into the nearest wall. He hit his head and blacked out.

When Keith woke up, he was disoriented. He’d somehow ended up outside, and when he looked he saw his house in flames. He jumped to his feet and took in his surroundings. Everywhere around him were bodies, all of them bloody and dead. He retched at the smell and the sight. After finally regaining his composure he called out for his family. He stumbled around until he finally found them. But what he saw made no sense. His mom and dad were on the ground, both of them soaked in blood. Standing over them, a sword in hand, blood covering his face and hands.

“Shiro,” Keith called, his voice coming out as more of a sob. Shiro turned and stared at him. It took him a moment to register Keith’s face, but when he did, his eyes flared with rage. “Shiro, what happened?”

Shiro just stared, his grip tightening on his sword.

“Shiro, please, what’s going on?” Shiro raised his sword towards Keith, who only flinched in response. “Shiro!”

“Shut up!” Shiro yelled, throwing his sword away. “Just...don’t. You’re not my brother.”

“What?” Keith cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. But Shiro ignored him. He reached down, grabbing something small from the ground, then turned and walked away. Keith collapsed, crying, and waited. Waited for his parents to wake up. Waited for his brother to come back. Waited for his life to go back to what it was.

But it never did. When the sun finally rose, Keith knew nothing would be the same. Everyone was dead. He was the only survivor. So, he left. He buried his parents, then took whatever he could from the village and traveled. At first, he just looked for small jobs. It was years before he realized his true purpose. He had to find his brother. His brother had killed his parents. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew it was true. So he searched. But the academy his brother was supposed to be attending had been burned to the ground as well.

So Keith kept looking. He spent years training with a swordmaster and even longer scouring the land. He’d had no luck and had almost given up hope, when Lance came along.

\--

“And here we are,” Keith finished. Shiro wouldn’t make eye contact. Lance kept looking between the two of them in shock. “So, I think you’ll understand now why I have to kill him.”

“Shiro…” Lance said quietly. “Tell me there’s more to the story.”

“What more could there be?” Keith snapped. “He killed my parents!”

“No,” Shiro said firmly. “I didn’t.”

“Oh, come off it. Of course you did.”

“Keith, there’s more to that story. You blacked out, remember? You didn’t witness everything.”

“It was pretty clear when I woke up.”

“Tell me, have you blacked out since?”

Keith froze. He didn’t want to answer.

“You have, right?” Shiro sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t just go away.”

“Shiro, you have to explain,” Lance demanded.

“Have you seen it, Lance? The black outs?”

“Yeah, I have. What about them?”

“He loses control, right?”

“Well...yeah, he does. Why? What does that have to do with your parents’ death?”

“I should’ve dealt with this sooner, but I was afraid. My own weakness prevented me from seeking you out. I’m sorry, Keith.”

“Don’t apologize!” Keith yelled. “Don’t…” His mind felt like it was tearing in two. He placed a hand to the side of his head as he staggered. “I…”

“Keith,” Lance said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Keith wasn’t alright. He could feel himself slipping. His vision started blurring and he knew he was going to black out. “I…”

“Keith,” Lance turned to face him, placing his other hand on his shoulder so Keith was forced to look at him. “Listen to me. You can fight this.”

Keith shook his head. “Lance...I…”

“Hey, hey! Look at me. We’ll figure this out, but we can’t figure it out if you lose control. So, I need you to fight it. You’re strong and I know you can. You’ve done it before, you can do it again.” Keith tried to focus on Lance’s words, but he was struggling. He was fighting an uphill battle and losing. “Shiro, explain what really happened. Maybe it’ll help,” Lance practically ordered.

“Right,” Shiro agreed. “After the house exploded, things went weird. Everything was on fire and we knew we needed to get out. Our parents were battered, but fine. But, when we went to grab you so we could leave, things went wrong. You jumped up, but your eyes were completely black. You lunged at our mother, tried to attack her. We didn’t know what to do, so we fled outside. But, you followed and...Keith he…” Shiro struggled to continue. “Keith had been the one causing trouble. Our parents knew, but were trying to find a solution. Sadly, the townspeople found out and demanded he be killed. They tried to attack Keith, to kill him.

“But Keith was...strong. He attacked them. No one stood a chance. All of them died. My mom tried to calm him down, but she…” He didn’t need to say more. They could all figure out the rest.

“No!” Keith screamed, pulling away from Lance. “It was you! I didn’t do it,” Keith cried, tears falling. “I couldn’t…” he sobbed, but images flashed across his mind. Long lost memories. “No!” he screamed one last time before everything went black. 

Things were different this time. He could feel his body moving, but he had no control. He was swinging his knives, attacking everything in sight, but he did it with a skill and ferocity that Keith didn’t possess. “Keith!” Lance yelled, dodging a knife. “Keith, snap out of it.”

But Keith couldn’t ‘snap out of it’. He wasn’t even sure what ‘it’ was. What was happening? A wicked laugh echoed through the room and Keith whipped around. “Who’s there?” he called, but Lance and Shiro both stared at him in confusion. “Show yourself!”

“Keith?” Lance started, concern evident on his face. “It’s just me and Shiro.”

But there was someone else. Someone was laughing. “I said, show yourself.”

A terrible, echoing version of his own voice said, “Just go to sleep, Keith. You don’t want to watch this.” Shiro and Lance didn’t seem to be able to hear it, but Keith could. Loud and clear. “Go to sleep,” it said again and Keith could feel himself fading. “Just like when your parents died.”

“No,” he mumbled.

“Why not? Do you want to feel more pain? It’ll be better for you to sleep.”

Keith stumbled. He knew he’d only be conscious for a few more seconds. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Laughter. “Why, Keith? I thought you knew. I’m you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. I’m the better part of you. The part that doesn’t feel emotion. The part that’s even stronger than Shiro. The part that will finally prove that I’m the best.”

“Stop it.”

“Just give in. Let me do what you’ve always wanted.”

“Stop it!” he yelled, throwing his knives across the room. He could feel the concerned looks from Lance and Shiro, but knew he needed to focus. If he lost concentration for even a second, he’d lose. “You’re not me.”

“Oh, but I am. And it’s time for you to  _ sleep. _ ”

Keith’s knees buckled. Lance and Shiro rushed towards him, but he waved them off. He needed to do this. “I won’t sleep, not anymore. I won’t give over control.”

He felt a pain behind his eyes and he fell forward. 

“Stop fighting. You’ll only end up hurting yourself. Don’t you want all the pain to go away? Just give over control and it’ll all be better. No more struggling or pain or fears, just sleep.”

It sounded tempting, but Keith knew if he let up just a little, it’d be all over. “No! Just give up!” His head felt like it was splitting. He could feel warm blood trickling from his nose as he yelled. “I won’t lose control. I  _ won’t! _ ”

A cool blast of air blew through the room then everything went quiet. The pain subsided and Keith found himself taking deep breaths. Whatever had been there, whatever had been trying to take control, was gone. He couldn’t be sure if it was gone forever, but it was gone for the moment and for that he was grateful.

“Keith…” Lance said, kneeling down next to him. “Are you alright?”

Keith looked up and stared into his eyes. They were blue. Then he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Keith through hell and for that I am very sorry.
> 
> In other news, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I have work in the morning and need to sleep. Hoping to write more soon! Especially now that the main plot can begin ^^


	9. A Snag in the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long hiatus! I actually cosplay quite seriously and had a competition coming up that took up most of my time ^^ It was well worth it though, as my good friend and I won an award with our Voltron cosplays! (Yes, I cosplayed Voltron, like the trash that I am, haha) You can see it here: https://www.facebook.com/icameisawicosplayed/
> 
> But without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Allura entered the throne room to find three men unconscious one the floor. Her initial panic only increased when she recognized Shiro and Lance. Crying out for Coran, they quickly moved the three unconscious men to the healing wing and got to work helping each one. Shiro was the best off of the three. He’d seemed to have collapsed out of exhaustion more than anything else.

Lance and Keith were not faring as well. Lance some bad cuts and what seemed to be internal bleeding, so Coran worked fast to prevent it from worsening. Keith, on the other hand, was running a high fever. Allura pressed a cold cloth to his forehead as he groaned in his sleep. “Coran, is there anything else I can do to help?” she asked as she rewet the cloth.

“Actually, can you go and fetch Pidge and Hunk for me? We may need all hands on deck for this,” Coran said. He was mixing together several vials of liquids as he talked. Allura nodded--placing the cloth on Keith’s forehead once again--before bolting out of the room. She hoped Pidge and Hunk were close.

\--

When Lance came to he barely had a moment to catch his breath before everyone crowded around him. Shiro had been awake for a while and sat on a chair next to Lance’s bed, concern evident on his face. Allura sat in one next to him, a hand placed gently on Lance’s arm. Pidge and Hunk stood nearby. “Lance!” Hunk cried, relief evident on his face. “Thank goodness.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Allura asked.

“I’m fine,” Lance replied, but then he tried to sit up and suddenly wasn’t quite as fine. “Oh man. What happened?”

“You reopened some of your internal wounds,” Pidge explained, handing him a liquid which he downed without question. “Coran was able to fix most of the damage, but you definitely need to take it easy for a while. Your body has been through too much these past few days.”

Lance sighed, but nodded. He had been through a lot. It felt like a year ago that he’d set out to find Keith.  _ Keith. _ “How’s Keith?” No one answered. Shiro’s expression was tight and guarded, which gave Lance no comfort. “Guys…?”

“He’s not good, Lance,” Hunk finally said. “Coran’s doing everything he can right now, but if the fever doesn’t break soon…” An ominous silence filled the room and everyone refused to meet Lance’s eyes.

Lance’s heart was pounding and his stomach was turning at just the thought of losing Keith. It was weird, the idea that he’d met Keith only a few days ago. They’d been through so much and seen so many sides of each other, that it was more like they’d known each other their entire lives. Not to mention the weird, other-worldly connection Lance had felt with him since they’d met. He hadn’t even figured out what it all meant and now someone tells him Keith may just...die?

“Nope,” Lance stated, sitting up despite Allura’s best efforts to keep him down. “Where is he?”

“They’re in the next room, but Lance…” Lance didn’t stay long enough to hear Shiro finish his sentence. He burst into the next room and found Coran in a frenzy. Keith was laying on a bed, his face red and beaded with sweat; his hair sticking to his face and neck. Lance froze where he was and just stared. It was a minute before Coran even noticed him.

“Lance!” he cried, pausing just long enough to smile at him. “Glad to see you awake and well. But if you don’t mind, I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“But Coran, isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

“As I’ve already told Shiro a million times, there’s nothing you can do at the moment. I assure you I will let you know as soon as I need anything. For now, please just go wait. It shouldn’t be long now.”

Lance hesitated, wanting so badly to help, but eventually conceded and walked back to his room. “Coran kicked you out, huh?” Shiro said with a smirk. “Did the same thing to me.”

“Shiro,” Lance started. “How are you so calm?” Keith was Shiro’s brother, but he seemed to be more composed than anyone else. Shouldn’t he be the most worried at the moment?

“Do I seem calm?” he laughed, but it was a nervous one. That’s when Lance looked closer. His eyes were bloodshot, his hands were shaking in his lap, and his smile looked more fragile than it had a moment before. “Because I’m definitely not. I’m…” his voice broke and Allura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He placed his head in both hands as he said, “He’s my brother...I finally see him again and…” His shoulders shook as he cried.

Lance had never seen Shiro cry before. It was hard. Shiro had always been their rock. The person they could always depend on to be strong when they weren’t. Seeing that person break down in front of him was not an easy experience for Lance. It took every ounce of Lance not to cry as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Coran burst into the room. “It broke!” he cried triumphantly. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone tried to register what he meant.

“Wait...you mean his fever?” Allura asked, hopeful.

“Yes! Keith’s fever broke. He’s on the road to recovery now.”

At that everyone cheered and Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “He’s alright,” he sighed, mostly to himself.

“Thank you, Coran,” Shiro said, grasping Coran’s hand in his own. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Shiro. Now, he’s not completely better, so I must get back to tending to him. But you lot also need rest. Especially you, Lance,” Coran snapped, turning on Lance. “You’re not fully recovered either. Go get some sleep before I enchant you to your bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he conceded. He  _ was _ tired. The fatigue was fully hitting him now that he knew Keith was alright. “I’ll go get some sleep. But please let me know when Keith wakes up.”

“Of course.”

And then Lance left--reluctantly--to get some well-earned rest.

\--

Keith did not wake up that day. Or the next day. By the third day, Lance was getting frustrated. “Why is he still asleep?” he demanded of Coran. He’d taken to sitting by Keith’s bedside whenever he didn’t had anything else to do. Now was one of those times.

“His body and mind are recovering,” Coran explained. “That takes time.”

“And you’re sure he’s okay?”

“According to all of my tests, he should be fine. But I can’t say what’s going on in his mind right now. And until he wakes up, I won’t be able to. So, all we can do now is wait. And hope.”

Lance sighed, but didn’t press the issue. Instead he leaned forward and adjusted the blankets around Keith. It was then that Shiro entered the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he said, “We need to talk.”

Coran and Lance looked at him in confusion. “About what?”

“About Keith.”

“What about him?” Lance asked, eyeing the closed door curiously. “Shouldn’t we talk about this with everyone?”

“I’ve already explained things to the others, but there’s a few things that I want to keep quiet until we’ve figured it out.”

“Like what?” Coran asked, taking a seat at his desk. 

“First, Coran, do you remember what I asked you about when I first came to Camelot? To research countering possession?” 

“Of course, but as I’ve told you, it’s a hard topic to research in general. There’s lots of variations on it, so without knowing specifics, I can’t give any real advice.”

“Well, at the time I didn’t want to give specifics. I wasn’t sure if I would ever even see Keith again, let alone be in a position to help him. But now that he’s here, I think it’s best that we move forward with your research.”

“Wait,” Lance cut in. “You think Keith’s possessed? By what?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro replied, shaking his head softly. “And I’m not even sure that it is possession. But all I know is that the brother I knew would never kill all of those people. There must be more going on.”

“Well, based on my tests,” Coran explained. “I haven’t seen any signs of possession. However, I haven’t been looking for it either. I can definitely look closer now that I know.”

“Thanks, Coran. Please do.” Then Shiro turned to Lance. “Lance, I know that you spent the last few days with him. Did you see anything that may help? I know that we saw him in the throne room, but I just want to make sure we address everything.”

Lance took a moment to think about it before responding. His mind flashed back to the scene in the Galra building and his cheeks flashed red. “Um, nope, nothing comes to mind.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro insisted. “Any little thing may help.”

“Nope! Can’t remember. Now if that’s all, I’ll just excuse myself. Let me know if you need anything else.” Lance was out the door before anyone could stop him. He hadn’t meant to run away, but he needed to sort through his own feelings before talking about anything else.

 

Hunk found him in his favorite spot. It was a piece of roof that was only accessible from a tall tower. Lance had discovered it one day while exploring the castle and had since made a habit of returning when he needed to think. From there, he could look out over the entire kingdom and clear his mind. So, it was no surprise that he had found refuge there today.

“Hey,” Hunk said, carefully taking a seat next to him. “You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong? Something happen on your trip?”

“No,” he lied. Something most definitely did happen on his trip. It just wasn’t something he wanted to think about yet.

“Lance, come on. I’ve known you for how long? And you think you can still lie to me?” Hunk laughed. “So, tell me. What happened?”

Lance let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “It’s not something that I can talk about quite yet. I don’t even know what I would say.”

“Hmm.” Hunk thought on that for a minute before continuing. “Well, know that I’m here for you if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, man.”

“And Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was really worried when you got hurt and…” Hunk paused and Lance noticed the tears in his eyes.

“Hunk, no! You can’t start crying, because then I’ll start crying and I really can’t handle that right now.” But it was too late, Lance could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk placed an arm around Lance’s shoulders and squeezed. “Any time, Lance. But in the meantime, I should let you know that Keith is awake.”

“What!?” Lance yelped, almost falling off the roof. Hunk caught him and tried to suppress a chuckle. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were being all mopey. Figured you should deal with whatever it is you’re dealing with before seeing him.”

“I was not being mopey,” Lance tried, but even he knew that was a lie. “Whatever, just move so I can go inside.”

“What is it with you and Keith?” Hunk asked while Lance attempted to climb over him towards the window. He froze, staring at Hunk for a moment before trying to speak.

“Nothing,” he said, but his voice cracked and totally gave him away.

“You don’t...like him, do you?” Hunk’s voice had turned teasing and he had a mischievous look in his eye that he must have learned from Pidge.

“What? No! Don’t be ridiculous.” But Lance couldn’t meet his eye. “He’s stubborn and annoying and...Hunk, have you seen his hair?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And don’t get me started on his temper! He can’t control himself at all.”

“Right.”

“Not to mention, he’s Shiro’s brother, and that would just be weird.”

“Really?” Lance knew Hunk was humoring him at this point, but everything that had been on his mind was tumbling out of his mouth now.

“Yeah. And Shiro’s like a father to me, so that would make Keith my...uncle? Gross.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Lance ignored him.

“Plus, I’m sure he hates me, because he’s just grumpy all the time. And who cares if his face is pretty and he has beautiful eyes, because his foul mouth totally ruins it.”

“Yeah, because you definitely don’t want to kiss that foul mouth.”

Lance’ face went completely red. Hunk had him there. Maybe it had crossed his mind once, or twice, or a couple hundred times, but he wasn’t about to admit it now. He was stubborn that way. “Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous, Hunk.”

“Yeah, I’m the one being ridiculous.” Hunk rolled his eyes, before saying, “Look, Lance, I love ya, I do. But you’re being an idiot.”

Lance faked offense. “Excuse you, I am being perfectly reasonable!”

“Sure. Okay, whatever.” Hunk finally moved so Lance could reach the window. “Go visit that person you totally don’t love.”

“Thank you, I will.”

And with a huff, Lance exited the roof. He knew that Hunk could see right through him--they hadn’t been best friends for most of their lives for nothing--but he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Like seeing Keith. That person he totally didn’t have feelings for. Totally.

He tried to not run towards Keith’s room, but instead settled for very quick walking. When he finally arrived, he didn’t bother knocking, just burst into the room. “Keith!” he cried, looking around quickly. But there was no sign of Keith. Just Coran, cleaning. “Coran, where’s Keith?”

“Oh, we moved him to Shiro’s room. Thought he’d be more comfortable there until we get him an actual room,” Coran explained.

“He’s alright, though?”

“Oh, yes. Was a little confused when he first woke up, but he’s doing fine now.”

Lance allowed himself a moment of relief before saying, “Thanks, Coran.”

“Of course. It’s my duty to help the knights.”

“But Keith’s not a knight.”

“Oh...well…” Coran looked anywhere but at Lance. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Coran, what are you hiding?”

“You know, I think Allura was calling for me.” Coran practically ran from the room. Lance eyed suspiciously after him, but decided going after Keith was more important. By the time he made it to Shiro’s room, he was wondering why the castle was so big. Did they really need that many floors? He took a moment to compose himself before knocking. “Keith?” he called, but there was no answer. He tried again. “Keith?” Still nothing. “Maybe he’s asleep?” he mumbled, thinking aloud. “Or maybe he fell out of bed and hurt himself?”

Deciding that it was better safe than sorry, he entered the room. At first, he saw nothing. Keith wasn’t in bed, nor was in on the floor around the bed. Where was he? He checked everywhere in sight, but saw no sign of him. “Keith!” he cried out, worry building.

“What?” Keith called, stepping out of a side room in nothing but a towel.

Lance froze.

Keith froze.

They stared at each other in silence for a full minute before Keith finally said. “Can I help you?” Lance tried to say something, but the image of Keith with damp hair and a glistening bare torso had left him completely speechless. “Lance.”

“I...I just…” Lance knew his face was red and cursed silently at his body's reaction. “I heard you were awake and wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to bathe, since I was pretty gross.”

“Right. Um, I’ll leave you to it then.” He moved to leave, but his eyes were glued to the toned lines of Keith’s abdomen.

“Lance.”

His eyes flicked up to meet Keith’s. “Yeah?”

“You were leaving?”

“Right. Of course.” He bolted from the room.

“Lance?” a voice asked, causing him to jump a foot in the air. He turned to see Shiro headed his direction. “Are you okay?”

“Who? Me? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Alright. Well, Allura wants to see everyone in the throne room. Why don’t you head there?”

“Right, of course.” And with that, Lance headed for the throne room, the image of Keith still blaring in his mind.

\--

Shiro found Keith buried under about five blankets on his bed. “Keith?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. “You doing alright?”

“I can’t do it, Shiro,” Keith said, his voice cracking. “I can’t handle him!”

“Who?” Shiro asked, sitting down softly on the bed next to him.

“Lance!” Keith yelled. “He just...bursts in here, like he owns the place! No concern for the fact that I’m practically naked!”

Shiro suppressed a laugh at his brother’s state. After everything that had gone down, it was nice to see him acting so...human. “I’m sure Lance didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You don’t know that, Shiro.”

“Trust me. I know him, and he would not  _ intentionally  _ walk in on you naked.” Keith paused, looking up at Shiro suddenly with wide eyes, like he only just realized who he was talking to. “Keith? Are you okay?”

“Shiro...I...I’m so sorry. All these years I’ve hated you, when it was really me I should’ve been hating.”

“No,” Shiro said, voice serious. “Don’t say that. It wasn’t you, and you know that. You can’t beat yourself up over this. All you can do is move forward, working towards a solution. Coran and I have already been talking, but I know that you’re on the road to recovery. So, please, don’t hate yourself.”

“But, Shiro…”

“No buts.”

“Look, we both messed up. I shouldn’t have abandoned you when I did, but I was scared and young. But what’s important now is that we take advantage of the opportunity before us. I never thought I’d see you again, but now that you’re in front of me, I’m not letting anything happen to you. Understand?”

Keith mulled that over for a moment before saying, “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Of course. Now, Allura wants to see everyone in the throne room. If you’re up for it.”

“Sure, just let me get dressed.”

“You know where the throne room is?” Shiro asked, standing up to leave.

“Um...no.”

Shiro chuckled at that. “I’ll wait outside the door. We can head there together.”

“Alright.”

Shiro walked towards the door, but Keith stopped him before he could leave. “Shiro.”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For not giving up on me.”

“Of course. Though it’s really Lance you should be thanking. He’s the one who really saved you.”

“Really?” Keith asked, his head barely visible in all the blankets.

“Yeah. He’s a lot more caring than he likes to think,” Shiro laughed. “Especially when it comes to you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing,” he called, before escaping the room. It wasn’t his place to interfere. At least not yet.

\--

When Shiro and Keith finally arrived, everyone was impatient for the meeting to begin. Especially Pidge, who had been mid-experiment when Coran had summoned them. “Finally!” they cried, giving Shiro the evil eye. “Some of us have dangerous experiments to get back to.”

“How dangerous?” Shiro asked, placing his hands on his hips. “I don’t want a repeat of last time. Do you have any idea how long it took to rebuild that wing?”

“I said I was sorry,” Pidge mumbled, shrinking in their seat.

Allura coughed, gaining everyone’s attention. “I believe we should be getting started. Don’t you agree?”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, taking a seat at her right hand. Keith awkwardly looked around, before taking the seat Shiro offered to his right. 

“Now, I’m pleased to welcome Shiro’s brother, Keith, to Camelot. Please consider Camelot your home now.” Keith nodded and smiled at Allura. She had a very calming presence about her and Keith couldn’t help but like her. “Now, I know that this is sudden, but I hope you’ll accept my offer.”

“Offer?” Keith asked.

“Well, as Shiro’s brother, we’ll soon be family. And I would love it if you would accept the role as a Knight of the Round in Camelot.”

“A what?” Keith said at the same time Lance cried, “Excuse me?”

“I won’t pretend that my intentions are fully pure, there is another reason for me asking this.”

“Which is?”

“Coran, would you like to explain?”

“Of course,” Coran said, standing up to explain. “I’ve already explained this to Shiro and Allura, but I will now explain it to the rest of you.” Coran continued to repeat his tale of Voltron and the prophecy he had received. “And I fully believe that the five paladins of legend are you five here today.”

“Say what?” Lance said, Hunk and Keith mirroring his look of surprise.

“Wait,” Pidge said, talking quickly. “Is this the Voltron that I’ve read about in all of the scrolls you gave me? The Voltron that I’ve seen signs of for years. That Voltron?”

“Yes,” Coran confirmed. “That Voltron.”

“Woah.”

“Indeed. Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you also know that time is of the essence. Some great evil that I have yet to identify is growing in the east and we need to work fast to assemble Voltron.”

“Wait,” Lance started. “Does this have anything to do with those Galra that Keith and I ran into?”

“Galra?” Allura said, her face giving away her fear. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Why? You know something about them?”

“The Galra are an ancient race that are an enemy to all free people. I thought that they had been destroyed with the last great war, but…” She exchanged a look with Coran that set everyone on edge.

“Either way,” Coran continued. “We have to move forward. Now, we don’t currently know the whereabouts of the legendary swords, but we’re doing all we can to locate them. Pidge, I’d really appreciate the help in doing so.”

“Of course,” Pidge nodded. “Happy to help.”

“In the meantime, Shiro, why don’t you and Keith work towards investigating the Galra?”

“Sure,” Shiro agreed.

“Keith,” Allura said, her voice soft. “I don’t expect an answer on becoming a knight right away, but please. Think about it.”

“Oh, um, yeah.” He didn’t make eye contact with anyone, just stared awkwardly at the table.

“And Lance,” Coran said, but what cut off by a knock at the door. “Who could that be? I asked not to be disturbed.”

“I’ll check.” Shiro rose and walked to the door. After a hushed conversation with the guard, the door opened and Shiro addressed the room. “Apparently we have a visitor.”

“Who?” Lance asked.

“Me,” a man said, entering the room with a flourish. He was tall, with a cleanly trimmed beard and a broad jaw. Dark skin and dark shoulder length hair. But the most important feature, was his eyes. They were identical to Lance’s. “Prince Anton Mcclain, at your service.”

\--

“No,” Lance said defiantly, marching out of the throne room. The arrival of his brother had been completely unexpected and had put Lance in a very sour mood. It’d been years since he’d even spoke to his family, so why had his brother appeared now? “Whatever you want, the answer is no.”

“Lance,” Anton called, walking after him. “You haven’t seen me in years, why do you assume I want something?” But his face clearly said he did. Lance knew his older brother, and he knew when Anton wanted something. This was one of those times.

“Anton, you know that I left home for a reason. Why did you show up now of all times?”

“To ask you to come home.”

Lance stopped in his tracks, turning to face his brother. “Why?”

“Because we miss you.”

“The real reason.”

“I’m not sure. I only know I was sent to bring you back. By force, if necessary.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Sadly, yes. Look, Lance,” Anton sighed. “I don’t fully know the details of why you left. None of us do. Mother and Father refuse to tell us. But what I do know is that we miss you. Terribly. So, no matter the reason, can’t you return home? At least for a little while?”

Lance refused to meet his eye. He knew it wasn’t his brother’s fault. Like he had said, only his parents knew the reason why Lance had left. But that didn’t make Lance want to return home any more. “Anton, please, can you just leave it alone?”

“Lance,” his brother’s voice had gone soft. Gentler. He placed a hand lightly on Lance’s arm. “Please. Come home.”

He groaned, internally fighting every instinct. “Fine. But let me bring Hunk.”

“Of course.”

“When do we leave?” he asked.

“As soon as possible.”

“Fine, just let me talk to the rest.” Then he walked away before he changed his mind.

When he reentered the throne room, everyone looked at him expectantly. “Lance?” Allura asked. “What’s happening?”

“I, um,” he laughed nervously. “I have to return home.”

“Home?” Hunk stated. “Like...to Lanetta?”

“Yeah.”

“But…”

“I know, Hunk.” Lance hadn’t told anyone about what had happened back home, but he hadn’t needed to tell Hunk. He’d been there when it had happened. “But I promised Anton that I’d at least return home. Will you come with me, Hunk?”

“Of course. You know I will.”

“Allura, I know things are hectic right now. But is there any way for me to return home? Just for a little while?”

“While things are intense, we also don’t know the location of the swords. I see no harm in you returning home for a while. As long as you’re careful, and come back to us in one piece,” she said with a caring smile.

“Thank you.”

“Wait,” Keith finally cut in, clearly confused. “What’s going on?”

“Keith, I’m not sure if you know this, but Lance is actually a prince from the land of Lanetta. He agreed to join the knights of Camelot as a tie between the two kingdoms,” Shiro explained.

“Wait...what? You’re royalty? And you never felt like mentioning that to me?”

“It never came up,” Lance justified. Though really, it’s just not something he likes to brag about. He has plenty of other features he can boast about instead. “But anyways, Hunk and I should really start packing. We’ll leave in the morning and hopefully be back before you even miss us.”

“Ha,” Pidge barked, “he says like we’ll miss him.”

“Hey!” Hunk protested. “I’ll also be gone.”

“You’re right,” Pidge amended. “I’ll miss you.”

“Rude,” Lance snapped.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro said, loud enough to talk over everyone. “We all know what we need to do, so let’s break for now. Allura, can I speak with you privately for a moment?”

“Of course. Everyone else, please leave.”

Everyone filed out of the room, trying not to think about what private topic they may be missing out on. “See you in the morning?” Lance asked Hunk.

“Of course.”

Then Lance bolted for his room, with too many thoughts running through his head.

\--

After Lance and Hunk had left, things got busy at the castle. Pidge and Coran were constantly in research mode. Allura was still trying to plan a wedding. And Shiro was attempting to gain any knowledge on the Galra that he could. So Keith was mostly left to his own devices. Which was a terrible idea, considering he had way too much on his mind. Luckily, Shiro showed him the training grounds a few days in and he took to spending almost all of his day there. Nothing like hacking apart practice dummies to really take your mind off the hot prince you’ve been obsessing over.

A week passed in this manner, and with no news from Lance, Keith was only getting more and more frustrated. When Shiro joined him for practice one day, he didn’t know what he’d signed up for.

“Woah, Keith, what’s up with you today?” Shiro asked while Keith attacked him viciously. Shiro, though, was clearly the more skilled fighter. He barely broke a sweat as he parried Keith’s attacks. “Your footwork is sloppy and your swings lack precision. This isn’t like you.”

“How do you know what I’m like?” Keith asked angrily. He hadn’t even spent that much time with his brother since he’d returned, so how could Shiro know anything about him?

“I’ve been watching you train every day. So I know that you’re usually much better than this.”

That caught Keith off guard and Shiro easily disarmed him. “You’ve been watching?”

“Of course. My brother who I haven’t seen in years suddenly shows up again and you don’t think I’m keeping an eye on him? Come on, Keith.”

Keith hoped the blush on his face wasn’t too obvious. “Whatever,” he mumbled, retrieving his sword.

“Seriously, Keith. What’s going on with you today?”

“It’s nothing,” he lied. “I’m just tired.” And extremely confused by a certain brown haired, obnoxious knight of yours.

“Uh-huh. Believe it or not, Keith, but I can still read you easily. You’ve clearly got something eating away at your brain. You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine,” he yelled, feeling a flare of rage and momentarily panicking. He hadn’t felt the presence of before--that angry version of himself--for a while, but it didn’t stop him from worrying every time he got angry.

“Hey,” Shiro said, his voice kind. “I have something for you.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s something Coran made by my request. It should stop what happened in the throne room from ever happening again.”

“Really?” Keith’s eye shone with hope. “What is it?”

Shiro handed him a necklace. It had a silver chain and a piece of black rock at the end. The rock had been carved into the shape of a star. When Keith touched it, it was cold.

“It’s a special kind of stone,” Shiro explained while Keith put the necklace on. “It has magical properties that should counteract what’s been happening.”

“Shiro, I...I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry that I couldn’t do anything more for you before now.” They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company, before Allura approached them in a hurry. “Allura, what’s the matter?”

“It’s about Lance,” she started, trying to keep her voice calm. She kept shooting looks at Keith as she spoke. “Apparently there was a specific reason he was called home.”

“Why?”

“He’s being used as a political tool.”

“Allura, what do you mean?”

“Shiro, he’s getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little iffy about this chapter, so let me know if it didn't flow well or anything ^^;;
> 
> Also, thanks so much for all the love and support! It really keeps me going! I've started tracking the tag "fic: love in the time of knights" on tumblr, so if you post anything please tag it with that so I can see it and gush! <3 Or hit me up on twitter: @attiequinton or insta: @attie.quinton
> 
> FANART! I commissioned the beautiful Akerchou to draw a scene from chapter six and I love it so much: http://tarmour9.tumblr.com/post/152309631337/tarmour9-ackerchou-youre-beautiful


	10. Faults and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things to say before starting this chapter:  
> 1) Thanks so much for all the love and support, like...for reals. Every comment and kudos literally fuels me to keep going.
> 
> 2) To all you people who freaked out about that cliffhanger, all I can say is: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keith’s mind was reeling. As soon as Allura had delivered the news, his mind had started spiraling. “Married?” he repeated, his voice strained.

“Yes,” Allura confirmed, her face reflecting the disgust Keith felt inside. “But according to Lance’s short letter, it’s completely political. But what I don’t understand is why he’s agreeing to it.”

“They’re his family, right?” Shiro cut in. “I’m sure they must have a good reason.”

“No,” Keith snapped.

“What?”

“There’s no reason good enough for me. I refuse to believe that Lance agreed to this.” Allura eyed him curiously, but before she could say anything, Pidge ran up. “Pidge?”

“I have more news,” they announced.

“About Lance?”

“Yeah. Hunk just contacted me via the mirror and he says that while he doesn’t know the full details, this wedding cannot happen.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked, placing one hand on his hip.

“Like I said, he doesn’t know the full details, but apparently all of Lance’s siblings are against it, but for some reason Lance is agreeing. I think it has something to do with why Lance left in the first place, but I’m not sure,” Pidge explained, gesticulating wildly as they did. “Either way, I think someone needs to head to Lanetta as soon as possible to put a stop to this.”

“Hmm,” Allura pondered. “I’d have to agree. I at least want to gain further confirmation from Lance before they move forward with anything. However, we don’t have a lot of manpower to spare right now. What with the Galra gaining power and needing to find Voltron…”

“I’ll go,” Keith declared. “I’ll go to Lanetta.” Shiro eyed him suspiciously, but Keith ignored him. “I want to hear from Lance himself that he’s getting married.”

“Are you sure?” Allura asked, but she seemed hopeful. “I won’t be able to send anyone else with you. And you’re not an official Knight of Camelot yet. I’m not sure what kind of reception you’ll get in Lanetta.”

“I’ll become a knight then.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I was going to agree anyways. Now just seems like a great time to do it. I’ll become a knight, then head off for Lanetta.”

“Perfect,” Pidge said, a wide smile on their face. “I’ll go tell Coran to prepare everything. Meet you in the throne room?”

“I’ll come with you,” Allura offered. And together they headed off towards the castle. Leaving Keith with a very smug looking Shiro.

“What?” Keith demanded, turning to eye his brother. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What?” Shiro feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, come off it.”

“I’m just wondering why you got so upset at the idea of Lance getting married.”

“Psh! What? I...I’m not upset!” Keith lied.

“And that’s why you’re willing to rush off to Lanetta to stop it?” Shiro asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Look,” Keith started, his voice serious. “He saved my life, on multiple occasions. I figured I at least owe him the chance to escape this.”

“Fine, fine,” he conceded. “Let’s just go get you knighted. Then you can go save the life of that person you don’t love.”

“I don’t love him!” Keith cried, but Shiro was already walking away.

\--

The knighting ceremony was surprisingly simple. Keith had expected it to be long and arduous, but it was over before he realized what was happening. “Now,” Allura explained, handing Keith a cloak with the Camelot insignia on it. “As a Knight of the Round of Camelot, there are certain rules you must uphold. Normally, I would spend time reviewing all of them with you, but we’re on a bit of a tight schedule right now. So, instead, just know that everything you do reflects back on Camelot on its people. Only act in a way that would make Camelot proud.”

“I will,” Keith agreed. Allura smiled at him and he couldn’t help but return it. Something about Allura just had that effect on him. He could understand why his brother had fallen for someone like her. “And I promise I’ll return quickly.  _ With _ Lance.”

“And Hunk,” Pidge cut in. “Please don’t leave him behind. He’s a great asset to Camelot.”

“Of course. With Lance and Hunk.”

“I’ll walk you to your horse,” Shiro offered and Keith nodded his appreciation. When they had reached the front stairs, Shiro started on a well-intentioned, but very brotherly, tirade. “Now, don’t forget to be respectful of others. And to say please and thank-you. Also, remember that you’re a guest in Lanetta, and we have a peace treaty with them. Please don’t do anything that could damage that treaty.”

“Yes,  _ dad _ ,” Keith sighed. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Shiro.”

“I know,” Shiro said, giving Keith a fond look that made Keith want to hide his face. “Anyways, one last thing. Lanetta is a great place, full of happy people. However, they have a history of war as well. Just...be careful what you say. Alright?”

“Alright, Shiro. I will. Now...can I leave? We’re kind of short on time.”

“Right, yes. Be safe. You have your necklace right?”

Keith mounted his horse before pulling out the stone for Shiro to see. “Got it.”

“Keep in touch, alright?”

“Will do. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck, you’ll need it.”

And with that, Keith was on his way towards Lanetta. And hopefully towards stopping a wedding.

\--

The journey to Lanetta went by smoothly. No random encounters with sphinxes or merpeople to deter him from his destination. It was weird to think that a wedding had brought Lance and Keith together in the first place, and now a wedding was threatening to tear them apart. But Keith tried not to think too much about that. Lance was not getting married. Keith would not allow it.

_ Why? _

A nagging voice at the back of Keith’s mind kept asking him, but he ignored it. The reason wasn’t important. Keith was good at acting on impulse anyways.

When he approached the town, he realized he hadn’t fully thought out a plan. Would the castle just let him in? Did he need to request an audience with Lance? How does one go about meeting a prince? Are there visiting hours? He eyed the setting sun warily. Eventually he figured there was no harm in just approaching the castle to ask. 

“State your name and business,” a guard said as soon as Keith approached.

“I’m Keith, a Knight of the Round of Camelot,” he started, feeling only slightly weird about being a knight. Up until recently--very recently--he’d been against the whole idea of knights. And yet here he was. A knight. He blamed Lance. “And I’ve come to meet Prince Lance.”

“Wait here.”

Keith listened and the guard marched over to his associate. After a brief conversation, the other knight ran inside and the other returned to talk to Keith. “We’re just going to verify with the Prince himself.”

“Of course,” Keith agreed. He just hoped Lance wouldn’t pull a sick joke and not let him in. Seems like the kind of thing Lance would do. A few minutes passed before the knight finally returned and nodded him inside.

“I’ll guide you to the Prince’s room,” the knight said. Keith followed, his stomach twisting all the way. Due to the nerves of being a foreign castle. Definitely not at the thought of seeing Lance. Definitely.

\--

Lance had been sprawled on his bed when the knight had told him a Knight of Camelot was here to see him. He wasn’t surprised by it. He’s sure Pidge had booked it out of there as soon as they could. Or Shiro. Either way, he didn’t feel the need to move and greet them. When there was another knock at the door, he just yelled to come in. It took his brain a full minute to process what he was seeing.

“Keith.”

“Lance,” Keith cried, a mix of anger and relief flashing on his face.

“Keith,” Lance repeated, the shock not yet wearing off. He slowly sat up in bed, staring all the while.

“Lance,” Keith echoed, approaching Lance’s bed. 

“Keith,” Lance said once more. But it was softer. His heart had practically melted when Keith had entered the room. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Keith this past week until now. 

“Lance,” Keith’s voice turned angrier as he grabbed Lance by the shirt collar. “What the hell man?”

“What?”

“Don’t mess with me. What the hell?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You’re getting married.”

“Oh…” Lance couldn’t make eye contact. “Right. That.”

“I said don’t mess with me, Lance. Explain yourself.”

“Look,” Lance started, trying to wriggle out of Keith’s grip, but he failed. “It’s complicated.”

“Then explain.”

“It would take too long.”

“I’ve got time. Explain.”

“Keith,” Lance stated, firm. He finally met Keith’s eyes. They were cold, determined, and...sad? “Keith, are you crying?”

“Shut up,” Keith snapped, pushing Lance away from him and turning to wipe at his eyes.

“Now it’s my turn. What the hell? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying,” he coughed. He was clearly crying. “Stop trying to change the subject.”

“Keith, how can I not when you’re  _ crying? _ ”

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. All in one movement, Keith turned and flung himself at Lance. Lance fell backward at the impact, thankful for the soft mattress beneath him. At first, Lance was worried he was attacking him, but then he realized Keith was just crying. Into his chest. He panicked.

“Keith? Keith! Come on, please don’t cry. What’s going on?” he quickly questioned him, but Keith didn’t respond. His hands were bunched up in Lance’s shirt as he soaked it. Lance, still extremely stiff, did his best to comfort him. He placed a hand awkwardly on his back and started patting it. The other he started running through Keith’s hair, slowly. He suddenly flashed back to the moment in the Galra room. It had been a similar situation, only this time Keith was not going crazy and Lance was not almost dying. Which left him them with a lot less reason to be embracing.

“Keith?” Lance tried, his voice soft. He slowly twirled his finger through Keith’s longer locks as he spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Keith mumbled, his voice muffled in Lance’s shirt.

“You’re going to have to talk about it eventually.”

“No.”

“Fine. Be stubborn.”

Lance sighed as he started drawing shapes on Keith’s back. He tried not to think about how good it felt to have Keith laying on him. He tried even harder not to think about the fact that Keith--as in “I hate Lance” Keith--had come all the way from Camelot because Lance was getting married. And was now crying on his chest. Man it had been a weird day.

Eventually he started singing a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was little. It was in the ancient tongue of Lanetta, so Lance wasn’t actually sure what it was saying, but it had never failed to calm him down. About halfway through the first verse, Keith tilted his head up to stare at him. Lance only faltered a little, but continued singing softly. After another minute, Keith swung his elbows out so that he could rest his head on his hands. All the while staring at Lance. A slight smile tugged at his lips as Lance continued to sing.

When he finally finished, Keith fully smiled at him and Lance’s heart skipped a beat. “Where did you learn that?” Keith asked, genuine curiosity written all over his face.

“My mother,” Lance explained. “She would sing it to all of us when we couldn’t calm down.”

“All of you?”

“My siblings. There’s eight of us.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you get along with them?”

“Hmm,” Lance contemplated his answer. “I did. It’s been awhile since I’ve been home, so I’m not sure if I still do.”

“I see.”

“I hope I do.”

“And your parents?”

Lance flinched. “Can we change the subject?”

“Sure. Why are you getting married?”

“Keith,” Lance groaned. “Different subject.”

“You’re going to have to explain eventually.”

“Fine. I’ll explain after you explain why you were crying.”

Keith looked away, his cheeks dusted pink. “Fine then. What’s your favorite color?”

“Keith. Why were you crying?”

“What’s your favorite color?” Keith repeated, determined.

“Blue.”

“Not surprised.”

“What’s yours, then?”

“Red.”

“Typical.”

Keith chuckled, then squirmed a little, settling himself more comfortably on top of Lance. Lance stifled a whimper.  _ Pure thoughts. Pure, princely thoughts. _ “Favorite sound?”

“Probably the sound rain makes when it bounces off the stones of the castle. You?”

“The crackling of a fire.”

“Speaking of fire, I should probably start one.” Lance glanced at his empty fire place and attempted to move, but Keith stayed still. “Keith...I need to move.”

“No,” Keith’s voice was quiet and he refused to look Lance in the eye. His cheeks were red when he said, “I don’t want to move.”

“Keith,” Lance sighed, even though his face was definitely red, too. “It’s going to get freezing if we don’t start a fire. Not to mention we should probably find a room for you.”

“Ugh, Lance,” Keith groaned, but he conceded and rolled off of Lance. Lance was sad for the loss of heat and pressure, but shook it off quickly. He quickly started a fire, placing his hands close to the flames and hoping his heart would  _ calm down. _ When Keith kneeled down beside him, he almost jumped a foot in the air. “I don’t know why I was crying,” he started, the flames shimmering in his eyes.

“Huh?”

“I just...started crying. I don’t really know why. So there’s nothing to say.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you getting married?”

Lance started to protest, but gave up before the words left his mouth. Something about it being late, or the heat of the fire, or just  _ Keith _ made him want to talk. “It really is complicated.”

“So, tell me. I’ll listen.”

“It has to do with my past. It’s...not something I’m proud of.”

“Lance.” Keith turned to stare into Lance’s eyes. “You already know all of my past secrets. Trust me when I say there is literally nothing you could say that would make me think less of you.”

“Well...don’t say that quite yet.” Keith gave him a look and he chuckled. “It happened when I was twelve.”

\--

A young Lance ran excitedly ahead of his guards. Ever since his accident in the kitchen--which involved a butcher knife, a cat, and a ruined meal--his parents had stuck guards on him. But they were slow and he was quick, so he easily ditched them. He had exploring to do. He couldn’t be bogged down by boring adults.

Last night his brother had told him about a cave a ways outside the castle that held a curse inside. Lance wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he was going to find out. His small sword dangled at his side as he ran towards the entrance. There were several signs, all warning him to turn back, but he ignored them. Those were meant for boring people. Not heroes. Like him.

“I’m not afraid of any curses,” he declared as he stood in the entrance of the cave. The inside was pitch black. Lance couldn’t see past a few feet inside. He fished around in his satchel for one of the magic lights the court magician had given him. Shaking it a couple times, he held it up in front of him and the yellow light illuminated the area. It seemed to be just plain rock, so he started inside. It was a small corridor, and he followed it earnestly. One hand held out with the light, the other gripping his sword hilt tightly.

The corridor eventually opened up into a large cavern. Nothing had jumped out at him yet though, and he was starting to wonder if maybe the rumors of the curse living in the cave were just that. Rumors. That’s when he heard it. A wicked laugh echoing throughout the corridor. He whipped around, but couldn’t see a source in the darkness. “Who...who’s there?” he called, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he actually was. 

“And here I was thinking I’d be trapped here forever,” the voice said, the very sound of it freezing Lance’s blood. “But then you come along, a prince who can release the seal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, it’s easy. Just spill your blood on this stone here,” it paused and a light illuminated a stone a few feet in front of Lance. “And the seal will be broken. Then I’ll be able to leave this cave.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Well, then I’ll have to kill you and hope someone else who can break the seal comes to find your body.”

Lance panicked. He turned to leave, but couldn’t find the exit. “Help! Please, somebody help me!” he cried, even though he knew no one could hear his voice.

“Nice try, but no one is coming to save you. So, why don’t you be a good boy and spill your blood?”

“Help! Please! HELP!”

“Lance!” a familiar voice cried. Lance turned towards the source and was relieved to see his eldest brother, Alexander, rush into the room. He held a torch in front of him that gave off much more light than Lance’s magic light. And in his other hand he wielded a large sword. “Lance, are you alright?”

“Alex!” Lance cried, tears of joy mixed with fear streaming down his face.

“Lance, quickly, we have to get out of here.”

“Alex, I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s fine, Lance. Just hurry.” Alex’s voice was calm, but rushed. He knew the real danger of what was lurking in the cave.

“Not so fast,” the voice called. “You’re not leaving without breaking the seal.”

“Lance, run!” Alex called, but it was too late. Something caught Lance by the ankle and he fell. The light flew out of his hand, casting him in darkness.

“Alex! Help!”

The hand around his ankle had claws that dug into his leg and he cried out in pain. The ground was rough and he was pulled closer to the illuminated stone. Alex rushed towards him, slicing at the hand by his ankle. Lance felt the hand release him and he quickly stood up. “Run, Lance. Don’t look back.”

“But Alex!”

“Lance, please.”

Lance hesitated a moment too long. From behind, the creature attacked and he felt three distinct claws make contact with his back. They easily shredded his shirt and his skin. The blood was hot as it passed down his back and soaked through his shirt. He found himself lying on the ground a few feet from where he was, trying to process what had just happened. It took about three seconds for the pain to hit. Then he started screaming.

“Lance!” Alex’s concerned voice cried, but Lance couldn’t hear him. The pain was too much. He blacked out.

\--

“How did you escape?” Keith asked when Lance had finished.

“I’m not completely sure. When I woke up, my siblings explained that the guards had found me outside the cave entrance. They brought me back to the castle and the magicians fixed me up as best they could. I still have a pretty nasty scar on my back because of it though.”

“And your brother…?”

“Never found him. They sealed up the cave after that, and my brother…he was never seen again.” Lance could feel tears welling in his eyes and he tried to shake it off. “I...I ran away from home shortly after that. Everyone kept telling me it wasn’t my fault, but...it was. I mean...Keith, he was the crown prince! I got the crown prince killed.” Lance could feel himself spiraling but he couldn’t stop. “I couldn’t stand to watch everyone pretend everything was alright, when it clearly wasn’t. I...Keith, I…”

“Lance, stop.” Keith’s voice was firm and it caught Lance’s attention.

“What?”

“I said stop. You’re being dumb.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You think you got your brother killed? Are you kidding me right now?”

“I did, Keith. If I hadn’t gone to that stupid cave, then he never would have come after me and he never would have died.”

“Screw that.”

“Keith.”

“Lance you can’t tell me that it wasn’t my fault my parents are dead and then turn around and blame yourself for your brother’s death. It doesn’t work like that.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Keith, you were possessed, that’s  _ different. _ ”

“Yeah, it’s worse! My parents died by  _ my hands. _ At least your brother died saving your life.”

This was one of those times that Lance hated just how stubborn Keith was. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but listen to his words. He’d been beating himself up for years and now...maybe Keith had a point. “Keith, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I appreciate it, but I need...time. To process.”

“Oh.” Keith looked surprised by Lance’s response. “Of course. Just...know that I don’t want you to keep blaming yourself.”

“Thanks, Keith.”

A moment passed in silence before Keith asked, “Can I see it?”

“What?”

“Your scar.”

“Oh, sure.” Lance shrugged off his tunic and turned his back to Keith. He heard a small gasp, but he was used to it. That was the reaction most people had when they saw it. What he wasn’t expecting was Keith’s fingers running along the three lines. His fingers were cold and his breath was hot on Lance’s back. The combination sent a shiver up Lance’s spine. They sat there for another few minutes before Keith’s fingers trailed down to sit right at Lance’s pantline. Lance felt all the blood rush to his face as he breathed, “Keith.”

“Yeah, Lance?” Keith asked, his voice just a breathy. What Lance did next he completely blames on the ambience of the room and the time of night. He whipped around, pushing Keith down the floor quickly, pinning him under himself. Keith’s hair lay splayed around his face and his cheeks were flushed. He stared up at Lance and mirrored every bit of longing Lance felt in his body. Lance leaned down, his face mere inches from Keith’s. Their breath was hot as it mingled together and Lance knew if he gave in now it would all be over. All the feelings he’d been denying over the past two weeks would pour out. “Lance,” Keith practically moaned and it took every ounce of Lance’s being to pull back.

“Sorry,” he coughed, climbing off of Keith and walking back towards his bed. His body and heart physically ached and he couldn’t look back at Keith. It was another minuted before he felt movement on the bed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Keith holding out Lance’s shirt. Lance grabbed it and put it back on quickly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Another silence.

“I guess I should go find a room?” Keith asked, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“I guess,” Lance replied. Neither was his.

“Unless…”

“Yeah?”

“Nevermind.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Silence.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“What’s your favorite animal?”

A small smile broke over Keith’s face as he answered. “Phoenix.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“They’re reborn from ashes. It’s cool to think that no matter what happens, you can always come back from it.”

“Huh. That is pretty cool.” He shuffled to sit up against his headboard and patted the spot next to him. Keith rolled his eyes, but joined him. “Want to know mine?”

“No.”

“Jerk.”

“I’m kidding. What is it?”

“Nope, too late.”

“Laaance.”

“Fine. A sea serpent.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They’re the dragons of the sea, Keith.”

“Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten?”

“Happy to remind you.”

Keith bumped his shoulder playfully against Lance’s. “Do you want to hear a funny story about Shiro?”

“Um, is the sky blue?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Keith…” Lance shook his head softly. “I...nevermind. Yes. I do.”

They kept going like that for hours. Just telling each other stories, or asking each other random questions. Lance can’t be sure when the fell asleep. He just remembers dozing off with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha.....you're welcome. #imtheworst
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for their favorites. I believe that the affinity with their lion runs deep.  
> Critiques are welcome, as always, so let me know if there was anything you didn't love about the chapter ^^
> 
> hmu:   
> tumblr: tarmour9  
> twitter: attiequinton  
> insta: attie.quinton
> 
> tumblr tag: "fic: love in the time of knights"


	11. To Stop a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give a round of applause to Hunk. He da real MVP.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

When Lance woke up, he was warm. But that good kind of warm. The kind that makes you want to stay in bed all day. The kind that makes you not want to open your eyes and just drift back off to sleep. The kind of warm you can only get when there’s another body pressed close to yours.

Lance’s eyes snapped open. Another body? His mind was still groggy, so it took him a minute to remember what had happened last night. He and Keith had talked about random stuff and then…? They fell asleep? He’s certain they didn’t fall asleep like this though. Lance lay on his side with Keith’s back pressed tightly against his chest. He had one arm under Keith’s head and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Keith’s hand gripped Lance’s arm tightly as he slept.

Lance wasn’t sure how to get out of this situation. He feared if he moved at all, Keith would wake up. And if Keith woke up, they’d have to address the fact that they had cuddled all night. And that was not a topic Lance was keen on discussing. “Come on, Lance. Think,” he muttered. Keith stirred, causing Lance’s heart to jump, but he just nestled closer to Lance before drifting off again. Lance was thinking maybe he should just enjoy the moment when the door flew open.

“Rise and shine!” Hunk called, bursting into the room with an annoyed look on his face. “You were supposed to be at breakfast at sunrise. Care to expla…” He cut off mid-sentence when he saw Keith. A smug smile broke over his face. “Ohhhh!”

“Stop,” Lance stated, trying to whisper. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what?” Hunk asked, feigning innocence. His face gave his thoughts away though.

“Nothing happened.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“And that’s why you’re cuddling together in bed?”

“I…” Keith mumbled and Lance froze. He adjusted his volume again. “I’ll explain later. Just...get out.”

“Fine, fine,” Hunk laughed. “I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Hunk!” Lance cried, but he was gone. Keith turned over in bed, leaving his face a mere inch from Lance’s. He knew he needed to move. To just escape while he still had some dignity left. But something kept him there.

Keith’s eyelashes were long as they fanned across his cheeks. The bags under his eyes had only slightly subsided and his eyes still looked puffy from crying. His bottom lip was pouted as he slept and Lance only found it completely adorable. He reached a hand up to brush some stray hairs off of Keith’s face.

And that’s when Keith woke up.

His eyes flickered open as he processed what he saw. “Good morning,” he grumbled.

“Morning,” Lance chuckled, running his hand back through Keith’s hair. Lance was expecting a bigger reaction. He was surprised when…

“What the!?” Keith yelped, jumping back and almost falling out of bed. “Why am I in your bed?”

There it is.

“We fell asleep,” Lance explained, sitting up and stretching the arm Keith had been laying on.

“When?”

“Last night, when we were talking. Do you not remember?”

Keith sat still for a moment and Lance could practically see the gears turning in his head. “We talked…”

“Yeah.”

“And then we fell asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why were you so close to me?”

Lance felt the blood rush to his cheeks while he explained. “I don’t know. We must have shifted while we slept. And then you were on my arm, so I didn’t want to move and wake you up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.”

“So, um, do you...want breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“You know, the food you eat in the morning? Breakfast?”

“I know what breakfast is Lance,” Keith snapped, and Lance couldn’t help but smile. There it is. The comfortable routine he was used to.

“Are you sure? Don’t feel bad if you don’t. I won’t judge you too harshly.”

“Lance.”

“Yes, Keith?”

“Shut up.” Keith shot him a smirk and Lance ignored the way his stomach tightened.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.”

Lance rolled out of bed and walked towards his dresser. After pulling out fresh clothes, he ducked behind his partition to change. “Did you bring anything nicer to wear?” Lance called.

“Nicer?” Keith replied, his tone implying he did not bring anything nicer.

“Well, I was going to introduce you to my parents, but I’m not sure you should be meeting royalty in that.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Nothing,” Lance lied. “But...it’s not something like this.” He stepped out from behind the partition to reveal his--in his opinion--very stylish outfit. It consisted of a long sleeve gray shirt, black pants, and a well-fit, navy suede coat. Over that he wore a long blue cape with the Lanetta insignia on it. It felt a little weird wearing the Lanetta crest instead of the Camelot one, but he knew where his duties currently lied. 

Keith swept his eyes over him before looking down at his own ragged black tunic. “I have the cape from Camelot?” Keith offered, but Lance gave him a look that shut him down.

“You’ll just have to borrow some of my clothes.”

“Wh...what?” Keith sputtered. “Your clothes?”

“Yes, my clothes. They should fit you just fine. The pants may be a little long, but not everyone can have legs as nice as mine.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You’re just jealous,” Lance laughed, before digging through his wardrobe once again. He found some pieces that should work and tossed them towards Keith. “Change.”

Keith mumbled, but did as he was told. It was another minute before he emerged wearing a belted black top with black pants, as well as a black leather vest. Three things Lance had not been expecting. First, Keith’s torso was more built than Lance, so the top was very tight. Second, Keith’s legs were apparently also more built, as the pants were also tight. Finally, Keith looked  _ hot. _ Sure, Lance had been attracted to him before, but in that outfit? Lance was thankful his legs hadn’t given up on him.

“How do I look?” Keith asked, running a hand nervously through his hair and officially killing Lance.

“Fine,” Lance replied, but his voice cracked and his face flushed. He coughed and tried again. “I mean, not as great as me, but still…” he nodded as he trailed off. Tossing Keith the Camelot cape, he headed for the door. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

He hurried out the door, not even bothering to see if Keith was following. It was going to be a long day.

\--

Keith tugged nervously at the rope keeping his cape on. The day had barely started and he already had a million things on his mind. First, he’d woken up next to Lance. Like... _ right _ next to Lance. Then, Lance had come out wearing clothing that should be illegal, really. No one should look that good. And now, he was on his way to meet the King and Queen of Lanetta. AKA: Lance’s parents. He had not signed up for this.

“It’s going to be quick,” Lance explained. “Since they have a lot of other meetings this morning. But I’m sure they want to meet you. At least, I think they do. I’m not actually sure. I’ve only seen them once since I returned and even then it was fast. But, they’re my parents, so I’m sure they want to meet my friend. Are we friends? We’re friends, right? Anyways, I just hope they’re not upset…” Lance started spiraling and Keith quickly cut him off.

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Right, of course.” But the nervous energy was still visible. Lance couldn’t keep his hands still as they walked. He kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and eventually Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed Lance’s hand.

“Lance, buddy. Relax.”

Lance stared at Keith’s hand for a moment before smiling. “You’re right. Sorry, I’m just...nervous.”

“I gathered as much.”

“Right. Anyways...thanks,” Lance said, and it was so genuine that it made Keith’s heart ache. He squoze Lance’s hand.

“Anytime.”

They kept walking, but Lance kept a tight grip on Keith’s hand. Keith wasn’t complaining though. He was also nervous and the physical contact helped calm him down. It was only when they reached the door that Lance let go. “Ready?”

“No.”

“Good, me neither.”

He knocked gently and the doors swung open, revealing the throne room. It looked similar to the one in Camelot, just a large stone room with pillars and tapestries. At the end on a raised platform sat two thrones. They were occupied by two people who could only be described as elegant. As Keith and Lance approached the thrones, Keith took the time to fully take in the King and Queen of Lanetta.

The King was tall--taller than Lance--and broad. His skin was a shade darker than Lance’s and his face was more defined. Keith could see the similarities to Anton more than Lance. He had a full beard and curly black hair. An ornate crown sat perched atop his head. The Queen, on the other hand, had hair the exact same shade as Lance’s. It was pulled back in a bun and she had a smaller crown sitting on her head. Her skin, the same shade as Lance’s, showed wrinkles from when she smiled. Something she did immediately upon seeing Lance.

“Lance,” she said warmly. Her voice was like sunshine on a cloudy day. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Lance answered, suddenly acting very shy.

“And who’s this?”

“Oh, right. This is Keith. He’s one of the Knights of the Round of Camelot.”

“Really?” Lance’s father asked, his voice a deep cavern. “And what brings another Camelot knight to our kingdom?”

“Oh, um, well…” Keith started--as eloquent as ever--but Lance cut him off.

“I asked him to come. To...help with the wedding.”

Keith almost yelped. How could he have forgotten the wedding? That was literally the reason he’d come to Lanetta. He glared at Lance. “Oh, really?” Lance’s mother asked. “And you’re sure about this? You’re sure about going through with the wedding?”

“Of course he is, dear,” Lance’s father cut in. “He said so yesterday. And the day before that. And…”

“Yes, yes, but I just want to be sure.”

Keith stared in confusion at Lance. This certainly didn’t sound like being forced into a marriage. In fact, it almost sounded like his mother didn’t  _ want  _ him to get married. So why was Lance agreeing? He was getting to the bottom of this as soon as they were out of the throne room. “Anyways,” Lance’s father said. “Welcome to Lanetta, Keith of Camelot. I do hope you enjoy your stay. Feel free to treat this palace as your own.”

“Thank you,” Keith replied, smiling in spite of himself.

A knight approached the king and whispered something in his ear before returning to a side room. “Well, it looks like I’m needed elsewhere. We’ll see you at dinner tonight?”

“Of course,” Lance said.

“Good. Enjoy your day.”

Lance and Keith exited the throne room quickly and were on their way back to Lance’s room when they were stopped by a very pleased Hunk. “Hey, Keith,” he started, a wicked grin on his face. “When’d you get here?”

“Last night,” Keith answered hesitantly. He felt like he was walking into a trap.

“Oh, really? Where did you sleep? I hope it was...comfortable.” He looked between Keith and Lance and Keith felt like he was missing out on some big joke.

“It was, thanks.”

Lance stared at him, his face extremely red.

“What?” Keith asked, still confused. Hunk suppressed a chuckle and Keith got frustrated. “What am I missing?”

“Hunk...knows you slept in my room,” Lance mumbled.

“Hunk what?” Keith snapped, turning to stare at Lance. “You told him?”

“No! He walked in on it this morning.”

“And you didn’t feel the need to tell me?”

“I was hoping,” Lance shot Hunk a look, “he would keep it to himself. But I guess not.”

“Come on, man,” Hunk laughed. “You should know that as your best friend it is my responsibility to embarrass you.”

“Really? Well, I guess I’m on the lookout for a new best friend, then.”

“Nah. You love me.” Lance grumbled, but didn’t argue. “But anyways, I am glad that you’re here, Keith.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Now you can help me convince Lance that getting married is  _ terrible idea. _ ”

“Huuuunk,” Lance whined. “We’ve been over this.”

“Oh, yeah. That reminds me,” Keith started. “You never told me why you were getting married. You told me that super depressing story, and then totally avoided telling me what that has to do with you getting married.”

“Oh, right.”

“So?”

“Look, Lanetta is being pressured by a neighboring kingdom. They want either a political marriage or a large sum of land. My family isn’t keen on giving up land, but most of my siblings are already either married or engaged. They invited me back to ask and I agreed. To help out my family.”

“Lance,” Hunk said, his face serious. “That’s only half the story.”

“Keith doesn’t need to know the other half.”

“Um, Keith would like to know the other half,” Keith said.

“Fine,” Lance sighed. “My family actually really tried to talk me out of it, saying it wasn’t a big deal to give up land. But, when I think of losing some of our kingdom...I mean, people live there, Keith. And then they would suddenly be under a different ruler? Wouldn’t that be hard on them? I feel like this marriage is easier. Plus…”

“Plus?”

“I’ve put my family through enough trouble. I feel like this is a good way to...repay them.”

“Lance…”

“But,” Hunk cut in. “No one actually feels like Lance needs to repay them. So he’s just being his self-sacrificing self. And ignoring any advice his loving best friend gives him.”

“Hunk, I told you. This is for the good of the kingdom.”

“Are you kidding me?” Keith asked, his voice sharp.

“What?”

“Here I thought you had a genuinely good reason to get married and then you give me this garbage.”

“Keith.”

“No, this is ridiculous. Like I told you last night,  _ you can’t blame yourself.  _ I mean, what would you do if I married some person because I killed their family that night I lost control? Hmm?”

“Keith, that would be dumb. It wasn’t you.”

“Oh my gosh,” Keith sighed, staring at Lance incredulously. “This is the same thing! You’re being dumb.”

“Excuse you? I am not being dumb. This is totally different.”

“I…” Keith opened his mouth, but several knights started down the hallway at that moment and he quickly closed it. He did not need to be caught yelling at a prince.

“Look,” Hunk finally said after the knights had gone. “Why don’t you and Keith go out for a ride? Take some time, think about what you’re doing, and if at the end of the day you still want to get married? Then I’ll stop bugging you.”

Lance side-eyed Hunk, but nodded. “Fine.”

“Keith?”

“What?” Keith asked, shrinking under Hunk’s gaze.

“Please convince this idiot that he’s making a mistake.”

“Oh, right. Sure.”

And with that, Hunk shoved a map into Lance’s hands and stormed off. His work here was done.

\--

Lance’s sense of direction had not improved at all, so he had to rely entirely on the map Hunk had given him. He had no idea where they were going, and that frightened him greatly. Keith’s and his horse rode side by side up the hill and Lance kept trying to pick up bits of scenery that may give away their destination. “You really don’t know where we’re headed?” Keith asked, his tone full of judgement.

“Look, it’s been awhile since I’ve been to Lanetta. I’m rusty,” Lance justified.

“That and you just suck at direction's,” Keith muttered.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! Lead on, your highness.” Lance wanted to argue, but thought better of it. It’s not like Keith was wrong. So, instead they made the rest of the journey in silence. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the spot marked by an ‘x’ on the map. And when they did, Lance almost cursed. “What?” Keith asked when he saw Lance’s face. “You seem upset.”

“I can’t believe this is the place Hunk sent us.”

“Why? Where are we?”

They had arrived at a grassy field atop a mountain. It had berry bushes and wildflowers scattered about, as well as a stream running through it. And from there, one could look out over the whole kingdom.

It was also a spot known to locals as: Engagement Point.

The field was a popular spot for people to ask others to marry them. In fact, his own parents had gotten engaged in this very field. And Hunk sends him here? With  _ Keith? _ Lance was going to kill him. “Lance?” Keith said, impatient. “Care to explain?”

“It’s nothing,” Lance replied, hoping his cheeks weren’t too red. “Let’s set up for lunch.”

Lance had had the foresight to ask the kitchen for a picnic before leaving. So, he carefully laid out the blanket on a nice spot of grass and set out the prepared dishes. They tethered the horses by the stream and then set in to eat. Keith immediately dug in, but Lance waited. He leaned back on his arms and took in the sight before him. The sky was clear, only a few fluffy white clouds visible in the distance, and the sun beat down on them. But the cool breeze made the temperature just right. He could hear birds chirping in the distance and the stream gurgling as it ran down the mountain. The smell of wildflowers mixed with the baked bread they had brought and made Lance feel nostalgic for something he didn’t know.

“Lance?” Keith asked, his voice soft. He had leaned closer and was staring at Lance with wide, curious eyes. Lance couldn’t help but smile. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Thanks, Keith.”

“Why don’t you eat something?”

“Right.” Lance picked at some fruit, but didn’t eat it. “Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think I’m making a mistake?”

“By getting married, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Lance, yes. I do.” Keith sighed, hugging his legs to his chest and staring into the distance before continuing. “I feel like you’re throwing your whole life away based on a flawed philosophy. I think that you’ve convinced yourself this is the only way you can repay your debt to your family, when that isn’t true. All of your siblings are against this, so why do you think this will make them happy? You’re still your parents son, right? Do you really think they’d want to see their son forced into a situation where he won’t be happy?”

Lance thought on Keith’s words and they sat in silence. Was his philosophy flawed? He’d been living with this guilt for so long--this idea that his brother’s death was his responsibility--and yet here Keith sat, completing shattering his beliefs. How was it possible that someone he’d met only weeks prior could make such an impact on his life? Was it due to Keith’s blunt honesty? Or was it something more?

“Look, Lance. I’m not going to sit here and tell you how to live your life. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions. However, I don’t want to hear you complaining if you go through with this marriage.”

“But, Keith…”

“Nope, none of that. I mean, have you even though this through? You get married and then what? Do you come back to Camelot? Stay in Lanetta? Go live in this random kingdom you’ve never heard of? Will you be happy?”

“Keith.”

“Will you be happy, Lance? Answer the question.”

Lance tried to avoid Keith’s eyes, but he could feel them baring into him.

“No,” he finally sighed. “I won’t be happy.”

“Then don’t do it. Simple as that.”

“Keith,” Lance whined. “It’s  _ not _ that simple.”

“Yes. It is.” Lance finally met Keith’s eyes and he felt all will shrivel up. He couldn’t get married. How could he get married when he’d just met Keith? He had so many things he wanted to do with Keith. And if he got married, he wouldn’t be able to do any of them.

“Keith…”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“I don’t want to get married.”

A genuine smile broke over Keith’s face and Lance could swear the sun shone brighter. “Glad to hear it.”

Lance opened his mouth to respond when something thunked in the grass by his leg. He stared and tried to make sense of the arrow sprouting from the ground. Luckily, Keith realized what was happening faster than Lance and quickly pushed him out of the way of another arrow. “What’s going on?” Lance asked as Keith and him ducked behind a log for cover.

“I don’t know, someone’s shooting at us, though.”

“Thank you, Keith, I gathered as much.”

“Don’t give me that snark right now.”

“Ugh, fine. Why is someone shooting at us?”

“How should I know?”

He had a point. “Well, what do we do?”

“Attack.” Keith pulled out his knives--Lance had no idea where he had been hiding them, but he was extremely curious--and started to run from behind the log, but Lance stopped him.

“We need a plan.”

“I have a plan. It’s called: attack.”

“Keith,” Lance groaned. “A real strategy. One that doesn’t involve you getting shot.”

“I wasn’t going to get shot,” Keith mumbled, but he sat back down.

Lance peaked his head ever so slightly above the log and was able to catch sight of the attackers. “It looks like there are four, maybe five of them, in total. They appear to be just normal bandits, but we can’t be too careful. I say, you sneak around and take them out from behind while I distract them.”

“Distract them? How?”

“Don’t doubt my distractions skills, Keith.” Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance ignored him. “So, what do you say?”

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

While Keith started crawling through the tall grass to get behind the bandits, Lance prayed he wasn’t making a mistake. He unsheathed his sword and stepped into the line of fire. “Hold your arrows!” he called, his voice loud and confident. “I’m sure we can come to a peaceful agreement.” One more arrow nearly hit him before they stopped. A large, intense man approached him, a bow in hand.

“Who are you?” the man demanded, his voice equally as confident. He had extremely pale skin and red hair. Lance had never seen anything like him before.

“I am Prince Lance of Lanetta. What is your purpose in attacking me?”

“A prince, eh? Well, you hear that, boys?” Loud cackling from his comrades. “Looks like we got ourselves a prince. What do you think the nobles would pay for someone like him? I’d imagine a pretty price.”

“Ha,” Lance spat. “You think you can capture me? In your dreams.” The man’s companions all started walking towards Lance and suddenly his confidence was wavering. He hoped Keith would attack soon.

As if on cue, Keith jumped up behind one of the men and used the hilt of his sword to cleanly knock him out. While he still had the element of surprise, he sliced at another one's thighs and the man went down. Lance was so impressed, he almost forgot he had three guys still coming after him. He hefted his sword and prepared for a fight. The man to the right of the redheaded man attacked first. Lance easily parried his strike and disarmed him. The other man may be bigger, but Lance had trained with Shiro. Nothing could be as difficult as that.

After knocking that man unconscious, he turned on the next. He easily aimed for the opponent’s weak spots and openings--a trick he’d learned from Shiro--and delivered a non-fatal blow. That left the main bandit. When Lance turned on him, he tossed aside his bow and pulled out a two-handed axe. Lance dodged it the initial blow, but was caught off guard by how quickly the man recovered. Before he knew it, the axe was coming at him again and he was wide open.

Keith rushed in in the knick of time and parried away the axe. “Lance, you alright?”

“Fine, you?”

“Never better,” Keith laughed. “What say we take this guy down together?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

After that, it was a walk in the park. The man stood no chance against Lance  _ and _ Keith. They easily rendered him unconscious and together they used rope from Lance’s horse to tie them all up. “Well, what do we…” Lance started, but was cut off when something impaled him in the side. He looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his jacket. “Huh?” he said, before collapsing to his knees. 

“Lance!” Keith cried, and Lance could see him scan the horizon for the archer. He caught sight of him, way in the distance and with deadly accuracy, chucked one of his knives. The knife caught the archer in the chest and he fell, dead. “Lance,” Keith yelled again, kneeling down next to Lance. Lance could see the tears brimming in Keith’s eyes and he knew he had to quickly right the situation.

“Keith, it’s okay,” he said, quickly pulling the arrow from his side. “See, no damage. Well, other than ruining my shirt and jacket.”

“What?” Keith asked, his eyes revealing his shock.

Lance pulled up his shirt and jacket to reveal a thin layer of chainmail. “I figured it was good to be prepared if I was going to spend time with you. No offense, but I get injured  _ a lot  _ around you.” Lance chuckled, but Keith just glared at him. The tears kept falling. “Keith?”

“I. Thought. You. Were. Hurt!” Keith scolded, punching Lance in the arm between each word.

“Hey! I…” Lance protested, but then Keith leaned into his chest and the words died in his throat. “Hey,” Lance said, softer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.”

“I’ve...I’ve almost lost you so many times,” Keith sobbed. “I don’t want to lose you.” Lance felt the blood rush to his face as his heart pounded fast. “Lance? You okay? Your heart’s beating really fast.” 

Keith glanced up at him, his eyes wide and innocent and full of honesty. And Lance broke. He grabbed Keith’s face between his hands and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Keith wears is based on this because I really think Keith would just MAKE IT WORK: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-B0ORsg-XHoQ/VQDeeIWuofI/AAAAAAAAWPg/OKNpGAPvfhU/w1024-h768/Arthur-Merlin-arthur-and-merlin-6653494-1024-768.jpg
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for how GAY Lance is for Keith. And vice versa.
> 
> Critiques welcome as always. Feel free to hmu on:  
> Tumblr: tarmour9  
> Insta: attie.quinton  
> Twitter: attiequinton
> 
> Tag: #fic: love in the time of knights


End file.
